Different Perspective
by lady-warrioress
Summary: What would happen if 9 had died instead of 1?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fire filled 7's vision as her small, white body was flung violently across the emptiness when the fireball blew her off her feet. Her back hit a wooden post and she fell limply to the ground, her skullmet coming to rest several feet away. The female stitchpunk briefly blacked out frim the impact but not before her mind replayed the events that caused her to be flung violently off her feet.

Only minutes ago she, 9 the twins and 1 had been running for their lives to escape the dreaded hands of the Fabrication Machine, a robot that seemed intend on ending all life, and then the next her world had been engulfed in a ball of fire. She lay where she was, unable to move as her senses came back to her as quickly as they'd left. It still felt as if she was in that raging inferno.

Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet. She snapped her optics openand stared up at the twin faces of 3 and 4, who were helping her to her feet. As they did her mind centered on one thing. "9," she said. She looked at them. "Where is 9?"

3 looked at her then raised his hand and pointed past her. The female stitchpunk turned her head but she did not see 9 as she had been expecting. Instead she spotted another stitchpunk lying on the ground. This one didn't look a thing like 9. It's body was too light and the fabric was much different. For a moment she didn't recognize who it was but when it began moving, pulling itself painfully across the ground she knew right away who it was.

"1!" she called, getting to her feet and rushing toward the older stitchpunk. "1!"

1 looked over at her. She saw his optics were wide with pain and terror. She noticed his hand covered his side which was letting off smoke. "7!" he yelled at her in a terror stricken voice..

As she drew near she saw why. The material on his body had been singed from the explosion, leaving it black and ragged. A second later she saw that the hand was also mangled and useless. He would never be able to use it again.

When she reached him she knelt down beside him, her eyes locked on the damage. It was horrible and she looked away, not wanting to stare at it any longer. It looked even worse close up, especially since oil oozed from the wound. "Where is 9?" she asked him, urgency in her voice.

He looked at her face a moment then turned his head. She followed his gaze toward something further away. The female stitchpunk spotted 9 running toward the Fabricator which was slowly pulling itself over a pile of debris. Right away she knew what he was going to do.

She couldn't let it happen.

"9!" she shouted, getting to her feet and taking off toward him.

The brown colored stitchpunk turned and she stopped, even from this distance she could see the look on his face. He looked scared but determined. He smiled slightly then turned away, focusing his entire attention on the machine.

She reached him and grabbed his arm before he got to close. "Don't!" she shouted. "You can't! You'll be killed!"

9 looked at her, his face filled with determination but she also noticed distress in his optics. It was obvious he was having trouble with his own decition.

9 clasped her hand in his. "They all died because of me," he told her. "I have to do this." When he saw the unbelieving look on her face he smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"But..."

He shot her another reassuring smile then let her go, turning and running toward the machine. She watched him go, trying to decide whether to chase after him or not, then saw him disappear from view. She took off running toward the spot, wondering what was going to happen and wondering if she could stop him.

Just as she reached the incline she saw a green light shining and growing brighter and brighter as she came closer. She knew exactly what it was. "9!" she screamed, suddenly panicking. She tried to run toward him. He shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right! She had to stop him! She had to

But a hand grasped her arm before she got very far and held her back.

"Don't!"

She looked over her shoulder. 1 was behind her, holding her back with his good hand. "1?"

"Let him go," he said, grasping her arm firmly.

"I can't!" she exclaimed. "I can't just-"

Her sentence was cut off when she saw the light hit the brown stitchpunk. "9!" she shouted, trying to run toward him.

"There's nothing you can do." 1 stated, holding her back.

She didn't believe him. There had to be something she could do, there just had to. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He grunted, letting her go. She rushed toward the machine, her optics falling upon the talisman. She had to get to it, had to stop this.

"7, wait!" 1 called after her, making another grab for her arm but missing. He looked down at his hand, seeing he'd used his mangled hand.

The older stitchpunk stood on the top of the hill, watching her, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't let her do this herself. she could die too. He looked back at the twins. They stared at him as if they were expecting him to do something besides stand there.

He sighed and took off after her, even though his rational mind screamed against it.

By then 7 had already grabbed onto the talisman. She yanked on it hard, screaming that it wasn't going to take 9 even though by then half his soul was already drained. 1 kept his eyes on 7 as he rushed by 9. He'd seen that thing drain someone already and didn't want to watch it again. The stitchpunk also knew once that thing got you it wouldn't let go until it had you completely.

He reached 7 and grabbed her, trying to pull her away. "Stop!" he yelled. "You can't save him!"

She kicked at him, refusing to let go of the talisman. Suddenly the talisman came free and both stitchpunks fell to the ground in a heap. 7 looked up, surprised and turned her head noticing 9 laying on the ground. "9!" she exclaimed, realizing what had happened.

She got up, gripping the talisman and completely disregarding 1. She wanted to run over to the sttichpunk and shake him but she knew it was already too late. 1 got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her and the talisman away as the Fabrication machine turned its attention on them. It wanted that device back.

"We have to get out of here!"

"1, let me go!" 7 exclaimed, fighting against him.

He did so, yanking the talisman out of her hands. What was he doing? 7 took it back. 1 stared at her. "You have to open it!" he shouted at her.

She stared back. Open it? Yes! But she didn't remember how...

She looked down, spotting the symbols. Oh them!

She quickly pressed them, hoping it was the right order.

The device lit up, opening. 7 stared at it as if she had no idea what it was for. Her mind had gone blank.

"What are you doing?" 1 exclaimed, grabbing her arms. "Point it at the machine!"

She spun around, lifting it up. 1 was still grasping it as well. There was an explosion of light that would have knocked her over if 1 hadn't of been behind her, supporting her. Her back rested against his chest but he didn't fall back, having braced himself.

Glowing green lights burst out of the machine's eye, shooting right into the talisman. 7 held on tightly focring herself to stand, though 1 helped with that, until the final light entered it. The devise clicked shut and went dark.

Just then both of them fell to the ground. 7 looked up, seeing the machine explode. She gasped, getting to her feet. 1 jumped up after her and together they took off running in an attempt to avoid being flattened by the now dead machine.

Suddenly 1 tackled her to the ground. As they hit the dirt she heard a loud crash behind her and felt the ground shake under her.

This seemed to last for hours but it might have only been a single minute. Time seemed to be standing still at that very moment. 7 lifted her head, discovering a cloud of brown dust imparing her vision.

Not too long after, things suddenly grew quiet. 7's optics, which she didn't remember closing, clicked open and she found herself staring at the ground. She realized there was a weight on her back and she turned her head, seeing 1 laying on top of her. He looked like he'd been knocked unconscious.

She started to get up, reaching back to push him off her but just then his optics clicked open and he looked at her and reached up as if to touch her face.

She ignored the imploring hand instead shoving him over and grabbing his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. "What did you do?" she demanded angrily.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "I didn't do anything!" he shouted at her. "This wasn't my fault!"

She froze, wondering why she was blaming 1 for what 9 had chosen to do? It really wasn't his fault.

Maybe she was because he was to blame for a lot of things but this hadn't been his fault at all. He'd been trying his best to prevent all of this from happening from the very beginning and even though he didn't like 9 she knew he wouldn't have let this happen to him intentionally.

"I'm sorry," she said, releasing him. "It wasn't you."

1 stared at her briefly and opened his mouth to say something but 7 wasn't thinking about him anymore. She sprang to her feet and rushed back toward the spot where she'd last seen 9.

1 sat up and turned to watch her. He shook his head. He knew she wouldn't like what she saw. Just then he spotted the talisman on the ground where she'd dropped it. He quickly grabbed it up and stood just as the twins reached him. Their optics flickered imploringly. They wanted to know what happened.

1 started to speak but he was cut off by 7 shouting "No!"

He looked at the twins then they all took off toward her and the fallen machine, coming up to 7 who was knealing over 9's soulless body. He froze at the sight, a faint cry escaping his own throat.

She turned him over, staring at his blank, soulless optics. "No..." she couldn't believe this, he couldn't be dead. "Why?" Why would he do such a thing? There could have been another way.

1 and the twins came up behind her but stopped when they saw 9's body. 4 covered her optics as 3 stared at the body, his face a picture of sadness and horror.

"7?" 1 spoke after a moment.

She looked back at him, her expression a mask of sorrow. She stood up without a word and walked toward them. The twins moved around to comfort her but she brushed them off, trying to hide her emotions. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she broke down.

7 reached out and took the talisman from 1's hands.

"7?" he asked. "What are you going to do?"

She looked down at the talisman. For the longest time she didn't say a word but finally she looked up at him and responded. "I'm going to do what 9 wanted."

1 looked at her. "Is that what you want?" he asked, looking down at 9's body.

She nodded, holding the talisman close to her. "Yes." she looked at the twins whose optics flashed with worry. When she spoke again her voice was quiet and sounded broken. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours later 7 and the twins began setting up memorials for the stitchpunks who had died due to the Fabrication machine's rampage. 1 watched them, keeping his distance. He should be helping but there was a negative feeling coming from 7 and it kept him away. Something told him if he dared approach he'd regret it.

He looked at the memorials instead, reading the names of those who had fallen which were written on scraps of cloth tied to small crosses made out of sticks. 8, 6, 5, 2.. 9. He sighed. Part of him felt as if it should have been him in that set of crosses, not 9.

1 glanced over at the other three, his optics focusing on 7's expression. She seemed to be doing things mechanically, as if she wasn't thinking about it. The older stitchpunk watched her, a guilty feeling beginning to flower in his chest. If only he'd gotten there before 9 had or if only he'd been able to get 9 out of the way in time... maybe things would be different.

He heard the twins optics clicking and looked up at them. They were looking at him, frowning a bit. They seemed to be worried about him or at least it looked like they were.

He looked away, his old stubborn nature coming to the surface.

_I don't need your pity. _

7 didn't look his way, though. She seemed to be content with staring at the talisman, running her fingers over the symbols etched into it. Maybe it was because 9's soul was locked inside with the others. Did she only care because 9 was in there, or was it because all their friends were inside and she knew she'd never see them again?

Would she have been that interested in it if he'd been in there instead? He doubted it. She wasn't in love with him. The way she looked at him told him that better than any words. He wouldn't be surprised if she hated him, not that he didn't deserve her hatred, given his reputation and their shared past.

1 looked away from the others, pushing away the awful memories. All of that was in the past. It wouldn't be a good idea to dwell on it anymore. He looked back at the memorials, sighing. How could he not? These markers were like reminders of all the mistakes he'd made, all the things he'd said and done. The fact he could not apologize for any of it.

If only things had ended up dufferently for everyone. If only...

_If only I could go back in time and change things. If only 9 had never been awakened. If only 2 hadn't asked so many questions. If only 7 had stopped defying my authority and realised I only did what I did because I cared about her... If only-_

"1!" 7's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing her staring at him with a somewhat impatient look on her face. "We're waiting."

He stood still for a moment, debating the wisdom of that, then moved to join her and the twins in front of the circle memorial. They seemed to have lit a fire which gave him pause. What did they intend to do with that?

"Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked 7 cautiously. He was unsure about this memorial and the intent she had for them with the fire, but he wasn't going to say anything else about it. If this is what 9 had wanted her to do, who was he to question it even if it felt strange to him?

7 didn't respond to his question, maybe she hadn't even heard it. She was staring at the talisman again, seemingly studying it as the flames colored her white fabric on her face orange and yellow.

"7?" he frowned.

She blinked and looked up at him.

He looked down at the talisman then back up at her before speaking. "Do you need some time?" he asked softly.

"No," she said instantly, as if she'd had no trouble making up her mind. "If I don't do it now I might never get it done." she sounded so sure but 1 could tell that she didn't really want to do it.

After all, doing this would remove all of 9's presence from the world and, once he was gone, there was no way to get him back. The older stitchpunk knew as well as she did that she loved 9, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, and if things had gone differently they would have gotten together. For some reason the thought really bothered him, but he didn't say anything to her about it. Now was not the time to discuss those things, especially in front of the twins.

Before he could respond she turned away from him without a word and walked a short distance away. He and the twins watched her walk off, the talisman in her hands and her head down. He sighed, looking at the fire burning. It was starting to dwindle. She would have to open it soon before it went out completely.

_Maybe that's what she wants. _he thought. _That way she can avoid it a little longer. I mean it's not like she can't do it again later. _

1 felt a tugging on his arm and looked down, seeing that 4 had grasped the fabric on his elbow in her hand. She and her brother were staring at him with worry filled optics.

"What?" he asked them, wondering what they wanted from him. It wasn't normal for them to approach him.

They stared at the older stitchpunk silently for a moment then looked over at 7 before looking back at him. Their optics flashed on and off and they seemed to be trying to tell 1 something, though he had no idea what that message was.

The older stitchpunk tried to jerk his arm free. "I don't know what you want," he told them. "Now let go of me."

4 only held on tighter, her optics flashing into his face. He winced and looked away. Why did she have to do that? It reminded him too much of what the seamstress had done to him. "Stop it!"

4 did not stop. She seemed intent on making him listen, even if he didn't understand what she wanted him to do. She and her brother lifted their hands in sync and, as one, pointed toward the female stitchpunk.

"Are you trying to get me to talk to 7?" he asked.

They nodded.

He looked over at her, uncertain. "I don't think she'd appreciate that."

Especially from him. He wasn't even sure what to tell her anyway, or even if she'd listen to him.

The twins got behind him and gave him a push. He frowned back at the younger stitchpunks but moved toward her, if only to keep the twins from bothering him. He still felt it wasn't his place to console her, especially so soon. Why couldn't they do it instead? She liked them, unlike him whom she hated.

"7..." he began when he was close enough for her to hear him.

"1..." she didn't turn to him as she said. "Just... just let me be alone for awhile, okay?"

He sighed, turning away. "Very well." he looked back at the twins who didn't look very happy that he was giving up so soon. but could they blame him? It was too soon to be trying to consolt 7 about this and they very well knew that. Why would they try to force him to do so in the first place? What did they think would happen? Her to fling herself into his arms and cry?

No way!

1 returned to the twins who shook their heads and ran over to 7 to comfort her themselves.

He sat down on a rock beside the monuments and waited. How long would this take? he wondered. The fire was already low and dying.

_Dying... just like everything else..._

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing 7 standing over him. "Yes?"

"Not today," she said quietly, holding the talisman in her hand. "I need more time."

He looked at her then the talisman and nodded. "I understand."

She turned away, heading inside the ruins of the scientist's house. This was where they'd decided to set up the memorials for the others. It had begun there and it would end there. The twins flickered their optics at him briefly before they ran after her. He watched the shadow of the building swallow them up before sighing and standing, facing the memorials once more before doing the same.

1 didn't sleep well that night. He lay on a pile of scrap canvas, probably the material used to make his and 7's bodies, tossing and turning restlessly. After he and the others had gone into the house, things had gone downhill. 7 had turned snappy and defensive, even resorting to blaming him for 9's death as if he'd somehow been responsible for it. He'd felt the need to defend himself and began to argue back, insisting there was nothing either of them could have done to prevent it.

She shot back that he could have done more, like not prevent her from trying to save him like he had.

"What did you expect me to do then?" he'd asked her, beginning to lose his temper. "Let you run over and die yourself?"

"Or maybe you could have taken his pl-" she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence.

1 stepped back as if slapped while the twins, who'd been watching them, covered their mouths in horror. Silence hung in the air as her words floated in dead space. Even the female stitchpunk seemed surprised by what she'd said.

"I..I didn't." she began.

1's optics narrowed in anger, his temper finally finding a reason to explode. "So, you'd rather I died instead of 9?" he demanded, stepping toward her angerily. "Is that what you are saying, female?"

"1, I-" she seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words.

He grabbed her arm. "and you accuse me of being cold and heartless," he growled. "but look at yourself! You're exactly what you accuse me of being and you don't even realize it because you're so blinded by your own hypocricy!"

She tried to jerk free from his grasp but he held on tighter, digging his claws in, his face darkening with anger. "I have never wished death upon you," he told her. "Why would you wish death upon me?"

She frowned. "You might not have wished death on me but you did send 2 out to die."

He blinked, startled. She'd scored a bulls eye. He released his grip and dropped his hand, looking away from her. Why did she have to mention that, especially now? He still felt horrible for sending his own brother out to die like that. "I thought it was for the best at the time..." he said quietly.

"It doens't change the fact that you did it." she pointed out, rubbing her sore arm.

He frowned, but chose not to respond. Anything he said now would only make things worse, especially with the twins watching.

He turned his back on her, making no retort at all. He didn't even care if she thought she'd won. Let her think that. Continuing this wasn't even worth it... but he felt he should say at least one thing.

"Blaming me won't bring 9 back," he said softly. "If I could... maybe I would have taken his place."

Then, without another word he walked away.

1's optics flipped open and he sat up, sighing. So much for sleep. His dreams were only nightmares of the past few days anyway. It wasn't worth reliving. He got up off the scraps, deciding to take a walk around the house instead.

When the scientists had made him he hadn't been given much of a chance to do so, since he'd been shooed out of the building so soon.

But now he could take all the time he needed to look around and just think. Think about all the things he'd gone through, good and bad. Though the bad outweighed the good, which only served to depress him.

Why couldn't he have been created in a better world with less problems?

He paused by a book shelf, leaning his good hand against it as he looked down at his mangled one. It would be a reminder of everything he'd gone through and every mistake he'd made. Without 2 or 5 there was no way for him to have it repaired. 7 wouldn't do it and the twins didn't have the skill.

_Maybe it's best this way. _he thought to himself. _Punishment for all the sins I committed in the name of keeping everyone safe._

Safe? What a joke.

A shuffling sound tore him out of hisd thoughts. He looked up, his optics widening. "Who's there?" he called out, instantly regretting it. Yelling that out would only tell whoever or whatever it was where he was located.

An eternity seemed to pass before two figures came out of the shadows, pushing what looked like a box in front of them. The twins! 1 instantly relaxed and watched them, wondering what they were doing up and why they were pushing a box around.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, walking over to them. "Where did you get that?"

They looked up at him and let the box go. 4 quickly ducked behind her brother as if for protection if 1 got violent. He stared at them, a bit, hurt by their reaction. Why were they so afraid of him all of a sudden?

He frowned at them for a moment, hurt and offended, then looked at the box before him. What was this thing anyway? He looked up at the twins who flashed their optics at him but didn't chance getting too close to him.

"You two wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" he asked them. "Like what this is and where it came from and what's inside?"

The twins merely stared at him.

The older stitchpunk snorted and turned back to the box, taking in the details before reaching up and opening the lid.

There was a flash of light which made him fall back in surprise. He heard a strange noise coming from the box and lifted his head, staring up at the box as a film recording began to play...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 stared at the hologram of the Scientist as the man's lips began speaking his message to 9 in his sad and tired tone. The male stitchpunk seemed rooted to the stop, listening to his creator talking. This man had made all of them and was like their father. A father that made them, then abandoned them. Abandoned them to a world of pain and death.

1 couldn't help but walk toward the hologram, his hand out as if he intended to reach up and touch the man whom was speaking. It had been such a long time and he looked so old and worn out. Was this really the same person?

It had to be. It looked just like him.

"Creator?" He stammered, not believing what he was seeing. When had the man made this? Why did he look so frail and old? Had he worn himself out? Was he not sleeping properly?

Why didn't you take care of yourself properly? When 1's hand made contact with the image it blinked then vanished as he tried to touch the scientist's face. 1 gasped and groped for the fading image, a whimper escaping his throat. Don't go! Come back!

Don't leave me again! A pained cry escaped his throat, unbidden as if losing that image was making him relive losing everything he cared about once more. Please... 1 was brought out of his state by a clicking sound. Startled by the noise, he turned his head, seeing the twins still standing there, watching.

They'd seen the whole thing. "What are you two staring at?" he demanded, suddenly feeling defensive. They stared at him for a moment, looking horrified, then ran away before he could yell at them again. He watched them go, frowning.

Why did they have to see his moment of weakness? What if they told 7? He couldn't be able to stand it if she bothered him about it. Speaking of the female... The older stitchpunk looked around as if expecting her to come out of the shadows and stare at him with those eyes of her.

Those hateful, criticizing eyes that always seemed to probe right into his very soul. Those judgmental eyes... "Bah..." he turned away, heading back to where he'd made his temporary bed. "What am I doing? I'm a fool!"

He sat down on the scraps of cloth and sighed, covering his face with his good hand. What was he doing?

What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid? I am such a fool, he thought, gritting his teeth in mental and physical pain. I'm am a weak fool. Why couldn't I have just... He looked up, hearing footsteps, and tensed.

What now? Who was walking around so late? The twins? Had they decided to bother him about the way he'd acted? Why couldn't he just be left alone? He didn't feel like being around anyone, especially them.

Just go away. But the footsteps didn't go away. They continued their course, heading right to where he was sitting before pausing. 1 kept his optics on the ground, in no mood to deal with 7 or the twins. If he ignored them maybe they wouldn't bother him.

"1?" He jumped. That wasn't 7! The stitchpunk lifted his head and nearly jumped out of his fabric when he saw who was standing before him. "T-two?" he exclaimed, startled by what he was seeing. No, it couldn't be 2.

2 was trapped inside the talisman. He had no way of getting out of there until 7 released them. Right?

"No," he said to the phantom as he backed away from it. "You're not really here. I'm seeing things! You're dead!"

2 made no response.

The other stitchpunk just stood before him, glowing a bright green color that was the same color of his soul, as he stared at his friend and brother. The look on his face wasn't angry or judging. It was soft and sad, as if he felt bad for the poor tormented elder. "What do you want?" the still living stitchpunk demanded of the ghost. "Why are you here? Why are you haunting me?" Still the specter said and did nothing aside from staring at him with that sad expression before it periodically faded out of existence leaving nothing but darkness.

1 didn't move, continuing to stare at the spot where 2's image stood only seconds before as he tried to process what he'd seen. Why was 2 still here? What did he want? How had a part of his essence freed itself from the talisman and why was it haunting him? Will you continue to remind me of all the mistakes I've made?

Why? Why can't you all just leave me alone? I never meant for it to turn out this way! He grabbed his head, gritting his teeth and groaning as if feeling a great pain. It was almost as if everyone wanted him to be miserable.

Wasn't it enough he felt guilty about it all and was sorry? What else did they want him to do? Kill himself? End his own life and leave 7 all alone with the twins? No!

He couldn't do that. They were all he had left and even if he and the other stitchpunks didn't get along well, they were all he had and he didn't want to leave them. He'd be doing more harm than good if he did. 7 would not think any better of him either. Why did he even care how she felt anyway?

Why did it matter so much to him what her feelings were? 1 shook those thoughts away and lay back down on the scraps of cloth. He closed his optics, shutting out the world around him as he tried once again to fall asleep. This had been a long and stressful day. He'd lost many he cared about, been beaten, broken, and torn, had been accused of horrible things...

Of wanting horrible things to befall others. He'd been shown the truth about himself and everyone else the scientist had made. He wanted it to end, look forward to tomorrow. Maybe something good would happen.

0000

7 was having trouble sleeping herself. Every time she would lay down and close her optics her mind would return to 9 and what he'd done. Why, 9? she asked herself. Why did you do it?

There had to be another way… there had to... She sat up, sighing before looking at the talisman laying on the floor beside her. She reached over and picked it up, holding it in her hand and running her fingers over the symbol as she stared down at it in thought. She would have to release the others from their prison eventually, let them go to the sky.

She didn't want to. She wanted to keep them here, keep them inside that talisman where they would never be able to leave her again. 2.. 5.. 6.. 8... 9...

"9..." she sighed. What was she going to do now that he was gone? He'd gone through so much, even sacrificed himself to save the rest of them and she was going to thank him... thank the others by letting them go? No way.

No, she couldn't do that. It would hurt too much, way too much. I wish it could have been done differently. Maybe you could have still lived. Maybe we could have defeated the machine without losing anymore lives...

7 stared out the window at the moon, hanging like a silver dollar in the sky. For a moment she just sat there, staring at it, without moving, without thinking. Silence seemed to wrap around her like a blanket and she shut her optics, sighing.

Would that be all she was left with? This lonely feeling and silence?

No, she wasn't alone. She had 1 and the twins but, yes, she was lonely. Sure the twins could give her company and even stay with her but they couldn't give her the companionship 9 could have given her. As for 1... He might as well be living on another planet for all he cared about her.

They would never have the relationship she and 9 had shared, not that she'd ever want to anyway. She blamed him for what happened even though she knew it hadn't been his fault. He wasn't to blame for the machine waking up or killing anyone.

9 was. He'd even admitted that to her.

"So then why do I blame 1?" she asked herself. Maybe because she needed someone to blame and he was always the first person that came to mind? "But he is to blame in a way," she argued with herself. "If he's just given us all some freedom, some space to think and experience life for ourselves instead of trying to enslave us to his twisted ideals..." Bull. The thought came so suddenly to her mind it made her jump.

What? That's bull, and you know it, 7! You don't blame 1 because of the things he did in the past. You blame him because you just believe he can do nothing good. You think he's beyond redemption.

That's not true! She argued back.

Oh no? the voice asked. Then why do you always blame him for everything even when he is in no way responsible for it? 9 awakened the machine, not 1. 1 did not get the others killed, he tried to protect them.

Even if he has done bad things he has done some good and you know he was only trying to protect everyone, not to be controlling, but because he didn't want anyone dead! He might have a lot of flaws but he did care. She didn't argue this time, choosing not to voice her thoughts. It's the truth, 7. The truth you have been denying for a long time.

The voice was right, she admitted to herself after she gave it some thought. It was right and she was foolish for denying it. "But he still could have been much kinder to me and everyone else." she pointed out. Yes, and so could you... She sighed, laying back down. I tried my best, she considered. But he isn't exactly the most agreeable person on the planet. Neither are you.

0000

1 woke up the next morning feeling no better than he had the night before. In fact he felt even worse. The stitchpunk sighed, getting off the scraps and moving out of his little bed nook. He looked around the ruined building that had once been the home of his creator, the scientist. The place looked like a ruin now.

A sad, empty ruin. Just like his soul. The sound of footsteps made him look up quickly. Since the incident the night before he half expected to see 2's ghost to appear before him again but he didn't need to worry. The footsteps belonged to the twins who were running around the building, cataloging the place. He stood still, watching the twins run around like two rabbits, their optics blinking on and off rapidly.

They were so intent on their task they didn't notice him and he was perfectly content with that. He was pretty sure they didn't want to be near him after the way he'd snapped at them and he didn't blame them. I wasn't being fair to them. Maybe I should apologize for my behavior... But would they understand why he'd acted the way he had?

He wasn't sure. For all he knew they thought that was just normal for him, since he wasn't a very kind person to begin with. This kind of attitude wasn't new, not from him anyway. 1 sighed and moved toward another room, leaving the twins to their activity. He figured he would get a good look at the place he'd briefly called home before his creator had sent him out into the big, cruel world.

The world of death and destruction... as well as broken hearts and minds. He sighed, putting his hands behind his back as he walked through the ruined rooms of the house, looking at the broken windows and walls. Bits of plaster, glass and dry wall littered the floor, joined by broken pieces of furniture and random items. He sighed, shaking his head. What a waste. Everything is completely useless.

1 continued his trek through the house, passing room after room without thinking much. Eventually he reached the stairs and slowly climbed them to the upper floors. After awhile he came to the scientist's room and stood frozen when he saw what was inside. Oh creator! he though, his optics widening in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1 stared in horror at the dried up mummy of the scientist which lay before him, face down on the floor.. He couldn't believe what he was seeing even as his mind processed the information. It couldn't be...

He walked cautiously toward the corpse as if expecting it to rise up and attack him. His optics moved across the body, taking in every gruesome detail. The man's skin was dried out against the bones and he could see the man's teeth beginning to show through the flesh.

1 shuddered, remembering when the scientist had been alive, He hadn't had much meat on his bones even then but the way he looked now was just dismal. The stitchpunk looked away, feeling as if he might throw up if he could.

_No... why? _Why did the closest thing he had to as father have to suffer such a fate?

He covered his face, his mind reeling. He stumbled froward, blindly bumping into an arm. He gasped and backed away from it, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his back with a cry of pain..

Whimpering he pushed himself up and backed away, his optics staring widely at the body.

The corpse remained where it was, a cold truth to the world's hard reality even as he refused to believe what he was seeing.

1 quickly scrambled to his feet and got out of there, not stopping until he was halfway down the hall and could no longer see the body. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he panted heavily, partly from running and partly to calm himself down.

_I can't believe this! _he kept repeating in his head over and over. _How did it happen? I thought he wouldn't be dead... _

But he was and the fact sent chills through the old stitchpunk's entire body and he began to shake again and this time he couldn't stop, even when he rubbed his arms and dashed into a patch of sunlight streaming in from a broken window.

Why was he suddenly so cold?

"Come on," he muttered to himself, jumping up and down rapidly in an attempt to get some heat in his frame. "Get warm, get warm."

His attempts did little good to remove the deathly chill. With a moan of agony mixed with sadness, 1sat down in the sunlight, curling up into a fetal position, beginning to cry and rock himself helplessly. At the moment his mind seemed to have shut out everything but the horror he'd seen and the chill of death knifing through his small, canvas frame.

How long he remained that way he didn't know but by the time he regained his senses, mostly due to a hand resting on his arm, the patch of sunlight was gone which indicated it was an extended amount of time.

1 practically jumped out of his fabric when he felt the hand rest on his shoulder and he cried out, sitting straight up and turning slightly.

"Wha-" the word froze in his throat when he saw another glowing ghost standing over him. This time it was 8 and he looked extremely worried about his "best buddy". "8?" he exclaimed his optics going wide with surprise and disbelief. Was this real?.

The bigger stitchpunk gave him a smile and removed his hand before he vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" he shouted, reaching up to grab at the other stitchpunk as if he could prevent him from vanishing. "8, don't go yet!" _At least tell me why you're here!_

But he was too late and all he grabbed was air.

1 stared at his empty hand as a cry escaped his throat. Gone. Just like 2. He was alone, alone with only ghosts to give him comfort.

0000

7 woke up to find the twins gone. Sometimes during the night they had come into her room and joined her in bed, cuddling up to her like two small children and fall asleep almost instantly. Now it seemed they'd woken up before he and went off somewhere.

"3? 4?" she called, sitting up and looking around.

The room was empty, she was alone.

Where had the twins gone? Were they exploring the house? Had they gone outside to pay their respects? 7 looked down at the talisman which lay nestled against her side and sighed. So they hadn't released the souls by themselves. Why had she worried that they would have?

So then where were they?

The female stitchpunk, deciding to find out, got up and moved toward the doorway, peeking out into the hall when she reached it. She looked both ways up and down the hall, trying to spot the twins but seeing nothing but a ruined house and spots of sunlight seeping through the windows and cracks in the walls.

"Hello?" she called out.

Silence.

Frowning she stepped out of the room and headed down the hall, looking this way and that for any sign of the twins or even 1. She knew neither would wander off too far, the twins because they wouldn't go anywhere without her and liked to stay close to people who could protect them if they were unable to hide, and 1, well... he probably felt the need to protect them in a weird way by staying close.

"Even if he can't fight worth anything," she muttered to herself.

Her feelings for 1 had grown worse during the night instead of better. Maybe it was because she refused to admit she was part of the problem and not just the older stitchpunk. She stubbornly held onto the belief that everything was solely his fault even though she knew he wasn't.

7 shook the through out of her mind and focused on trying to find the twins. She scanned the entire hall, even looking up toward the ceiling, though it was very unlikely they'd be climbing up the walls like spiders.

But the passage was empty.

7 kept walking, reaching the end of the hall and looking into what remained of the living room.

It was also empty, showing no stitchpunks or anything of interest. Sighing she turned away and headed into another part of the house, the dining room. This one also proved to be empty but she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen across from the room and quickly increased her steps.

When she entered the kitchen she found the twins up on the counter, their optics click click clicking away as they took everything in and filed it away in their minds. She paused, watching them for a moment and couldn't help smiling. Somehow the sight of them doing something common made her feel a bit better.

If only everything else could be the way it used to be.

7 sighed and leaned against the wall, watching the twins move around the kitchen. She didn't call to them, not wanting to interrupt their project. As she watched them she wondered where 1 had gone off to. She hadn't seen him since she'd gotten up and it nagged at her even though she was sure he was perfectly fine and not out in the wastes getting himself into trouble.1 wouldn't do that anyway, he was too much of a coward to go outside without someone baby-sitting him.

_He's probably hiding somewhere, _she thought to herself. Most likely. _There are no more machines so why would he be afraid to go out? _Part of her really did want him to go out and maybe even get into some trouble.

_Stop that, 7!_

Suddenly the twins were in front of her, flashing their optics. She gasped and covered her optics. "Whoa, hey, don't do that!"

They backed away, looking apologetic.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her optics. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Just warn me next time, okay?"

The twins nodded in unison and flashed their eyes at a lower brightness as they grabbed her arms and started tugging on them. She frowned and pulled her arms away, feeling a bit annoyed at this. They noticed and quickly retreated, placing their hands at their sides, their expressions sad and apologetic.

"What?" she asked them.

They looked at her then glanced toward the doorway. 7 looked over her shoulder to see what they were looking at and spied 1 standing in the doorway. From where she stood it looked like something was bothering him, his optics were wide and he kept on fingering his mangled hand in a nervous fashion.

"1?" she asked, her voice actually holding a sincere note on concern. What was wrong with him? Why did he look so terrified? Had he gone outside and seen something after all? "What's the matter?"

The older stitchpunk gasped and looked at her, his optics widening further for a brief moment before he regained composer. His optics returned to normal and he shook his head, trying to act and look as normal as possible. The last thing the older stitchpunk wanted was for 7, of all people, to know what he'd seen earlier that day. She wouldn't have believed him anyway. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" 7 asked again, her body language giving off an air of concern.

"I..." he cleared his throat. "I'm fine Why are you asking me such a thing?"

The female frowned, feeling defensive because of his tone. "Because you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Of course not," he said quickly."That's an irrational thing to assume. Why would I see a ghost? There's no such thing!"

7 made a face and looked back at the twins deciding not to make any further comments, lest she get into yet another fight with him. After last night she wasn't in the mood to argue with him further on anything. She'd rather just avoid getting into anymore discussions because they always ended with a fight.

1 wasn't willing to let it drop so soon, however. "No, why would you think that?"

"1," she sighed. "let it go."

"First answer my question." he pressed.

7 folded her arms and gave him a look, her temper beginning to rise. "I don't think I have to," she informed him. "But if you wish I asked you because you seemed upset for some reason and before you ask me how I would know it's because of the look on your face and your body language. If I'm wrong then fine I conceed but otherwise there's no reason for you to get after me about a simple question about your well being."

1 started to respond to that but shut his mouth, realizing she was right and he'd overreacted. But could anyone blame him? It was bad enough he felt like trash but now he was being haunted and that only served to make him feel even worse.

"Never mind." he sighed. "Just forget I said anything." he looked at the twins, frowning a little as they quickly ducked behind 7. "What is wrong with you two?" he demanded. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me!"

The twins ducked out of sight making 7 frown at 1 in disapproval. "You didn't have to do that," she told him, folding her arms.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at me," he shot back.

"Well they wouldn't look at you like that if you weren't constantly being such a jerk about everything!" she snapped. "and if they are afraid of you can you blame them after the way you treat them?"

"What would you know about that?"

"Plenty since I was unfortunate to have to live with you!"

"And you think you were an angel?" he shouted. "Trust me, you were no joy to live with either!"

"Then maybe you should leave!"

"Maybe I will!"

Just then the twins came out from behind 7 and ran at 1, their optics flashing and their heads shaking back and forth.

"What?" he demanded.

They grabbed onto him and started pulling, forcing him to move toward 7.

"Stop that!" he ordered. "Let go of me!"

But the twins didn't obey his order. They continued to pull him toward 7 until he was nearly standing beside her then let him go and took hold of 7's arm shaking her head and flashing her optics. The other female frowned. "Hmmm."

"What are they doing?" he demanded.

"They don't want you to leave us." she told him.

This statement struck 1 dumb. He looked surprised and had no idea what to say to that. They actually wanted him to stay even though he acted so uncivilized?

Why?

7 sighed. "I think we should just try not to argue so much," she told him. "We're not accomplishing anything by doing so anyway."

1 looked at her and after a moment of silence, nodded. "Fine," he agreed, honestly tired of fighting anyway. "very well then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that day 7 found 1 outside, sitting in the center of the circle of memorials. He had his back to the house and seemed to be focused mostly on the memorial for 2. As she drew closer she heard him talking which gave her pause.

"... I don't know is saying how sorry I am will make a difference," he was saying. "I know what I did to you was wrong and I readily admit that, but there isn't anything I can do to change it now, you know? I could try but what good would it do, 2? Would you even forgive me anyway? I know you've always been very thoughtful and, well, kind to everyone including myself but I don't think anyone would forgive someone for purposely sending them out to die just because they were tired of their questions."

7 frowned, walking closer. Was he talking to dead people? Had he finally snapped? Should she even be surprised?

"But maybe you would," he went on. "Maybe you are more forgiving than I thought, is that why I saw you last night? Is that why you came to me, or was it simply just a projection of my guilty conscious?"

Now 7 was beginning to think he really had lost his mind. She stepped closer, being careful not to be heard. She didn't want him knowing she was listening in on him losing his marbles.

"I don't even know why I'm even still around," he confessed, his voice cracking slightly. "Maybe I should have taken 9's place. I mean there's nothing here for me anymore. no one to protect... well maybe not no one but the ones here don't want my protection. 7 treats me like I'm no better than the machine and the twins are afraid of me. I can't... I just don't know how long I can live like this. Maybe I should just leave them, go out on my own." he sighed. "But what good would that do? I would just prove the female right, prove that I really don't care about anyone."

"To be honest," he went on, his voice growing quieter. "I don't want to leave them, no matter how much she thinks I do. I want to stay, I don't want them left alone. I know the machines are gone and it's safe but I can't go. I just can't and I wish she wasn't always trying to make me." he looked at the memorial. "Okay so she's not making me leave but she's not making me feel welcome either. She blames me, 2, and I can't say I can fault her on that. Maybe it really is my fault, maybe I am the sole person responsible for this entire mess. If I hadn't sent you out maybe none of this would have happened. I was just trying to do what was best for everyone, even if I know now it was wrong and stupid."

7 was startled. Was 1 actually admitting that his actions weren't as noble as he claimed?

"But why can't she at least give me a chance?" he continued. "Is it really that hard to allow me a chance to redeem myself?"

"No," she spoke up, making him jump and look over his shoulder, startled. "Not if you're actually willing to change."

00000

1 stared in shock and confusion at 7 who stood just outside the memorial circle. How long had she been standing there? Had she heard what he'd said? What did she think of him now? Was she going to think he was crazy? Had she only heard the tail end of his confession and was responding to that single bit of information?

7 frowned, walking slowly toward him. "1?"

He scrambled to his feet and turned to face her. "What do you want?" he demanded, trying to control his voice. "I am not in the mood to talk about anything right now."

She paused, frowning at him. "I wasn't going to talk about anything," she told him. "I was just saying it wouldn't be hard to redeem yourself if you're actually willing to change."

1 fell silent. So she had heard him after all, everything.

"1..."

He turned away. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I think we should," she pressed. "Otherwise we might not have another chance."

The older stitchpunk glanced back at her. She had this vulnerable look on her face, as if talking about it might help her as well. He knew she had not been herself since 9's death and maybe she figured if he talked about his problems she'd be able to finally move on and release the souls.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Such a child...

"Just give me a moment, okay?" he asked. 'That's all I'm asking. I need to sort some things out right now."

7 started to question this but yanked her own leash and held her tongue. It would be best if she didn't ask so she merely nodded. It was apparent he was deeply troubled. "All right." she said. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." he put his hands behind his back and wondered off, but not too far. He kept a respectable distance so if anything bad happened to pass he could run back into the scientist's house.

7 let him alone then, turning away and heading back inside the house to check on the twins.

0000

The duo were peaking out of the door, watching 7 come toward them. They seemed to be wondering what she was doing out there, or maybe they did know and were curious as to what she and 1 had talked about.

"What?" she asked them, pausing outside the door.

The twins looked at each other and flashed their optics before ducking back into the house.

7 quickly followed after them. "3? 4?" she called, entering the building and finding herself alone. Those two sure ran fast when they wanted to. "Where are you?"

She heard faint footsteps somewhere ahead of her. "Hmmm..." she quickly walked toward the sound, knowing she'd find the twins once she caught up to the noise they were making.

7 poked her head into the living room where the sounds were coming from and looked around the large space. She didn't see the twins but the scurrying sound of footsteps told her they were in there somewhere, doing who knows what.

"Guys?" she called out.

Silence.

Huh?

Why had they stopped? Why were they hiding from her to begin with?

Frowning she stepped further into the room and crossed the space between the door and the ruined sofa. She looked under it, expecting to see the twins huddled down beneath the piece of furniture. But no... nothing was under there but dust.

"Hmm..." she straightened up, looking over her shoulder now at the easy chair. Maybe they were hiding behind that.

She walked over to it, listening carefully for any sounds that might let her know the twins were there. So far she heard nothing after entering the room and calling out for them only minutes previous.

"Come on," she called to them. "Why are you hiding from me anyway?"

Still nothing.

7 couldn't help feeling a stab of hurt hit her chest. Were they purposely avoiding her? Were they angry with her for some reason? What if this had to do with how she was treating 1? Why would they be mad at her for that? It never seemed to bother them that much before, but maybe that was because the four of them were not the only ones alive.

That thought caused a wave of depression to wash over her. They were alive but what good did that do any of them? They were the only living beings on the planet and that made her feel very lonely.

A big world only inhabited by four.

She wondered if this was how the characters in that creation story felt?

Clicking made her look up. She saw the twins perched on the top of the easy chair looking down at her like baby birds, their faces curious and their optics clicking rapidly.

"What is it?" she asked them.

The twins ducked out of view.

"Wait!" she called to them

When they didn't pop their heads out again she realized she'd have to go after therm. She walked backward away from the chair, figuring out how far she'd have to go to be able to jump onto the seat. When she was sure she was far enough she took a deep breath and rushed toward the chair, throwing herself into the air. She cleared the seat completely and slammed into the back cushion then flopped onto her back onto the seat.

"Ow." 7 reached up to rub her face with was slightly sore from hitting the chair's leather back.

The female heard the clicking again and looked up, seeing the twins smiling at her down as their eyes flashed. They obviously found what happened extremely amusing.

"Ha ha." she sat up, frowning at the twins. It was only funny because it hadn't happened to them.

They continued to smile and 3 gestured for her to climb up to them. Sighing she got to her feet and began to climb up the back cushion to get up to where the siblings were waiting.

When she got to the top then helped her up. She thanked them and looked up at the twins right before she asked. "Why did you run away? Are you angry with me?"

They looked at each other then at her and shook their heads.

"Then why...?"

The twins gave her no answer instead turning tgheir focus toward the front windows. 7 turned her head and stared where they stared, feeling a wave of loss wash over her. From up there she could see most of the city and what she saw hurt her more than anything.

0000

1 looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. 7 had heard him talking to the dead stitchpunks, he knew that. He wondered what had gone through her mind when she'd heard him doing so. Did she think he'd finally lost what little sanity he had left? Was she worried he would do something strange?

He couldn't say he blamed her. He had never acted like the most sane person, especially not to 7. She never considered him right in the head, just an nasty and controlling tyrant.

1 shook his head. Those thoughts again. He'd dwelt on them too often to count and was getting tired of doing so. Nothing he could do now would change the past and if he could go back in time he wasn't sure he would be able to do anything differently.

"Maybe I should stop dwelling on it." he glanced back at the memorials and started, his optics widening in shock.

Was it his imagination or where there five green apparitions standing by the numbered markers, watching him? He backed up, startled by the vision. "No.." he moaned, beginning to feel panic welling up in his chest. "Not again."

But the ghosts didn't even move and when he blinked they were gone. He stared at the markers a moment then relaxed, sighing. There went his imagination again, playing awful tricks on him.

"I'm being haunted..." he whispered. "I just know it. But how are they getting out of the talisman? Are those images simply memories are projects brought on by my guilty feelings for all I've done?"

No matter how much he tried to think of an answer to this question he could not. He sighed and walked back toward the memorials. he would have to pass them to get to the house where the others were waiting for him. He wished he didn't have to though because now he was just getting a bad feeling.

As he waked past the memorials he felt as if he were being watched by those constant but ion visible souls, watching, waiting, judging...

They will never let me forget, he thought dejectedly. and if they don't remind me 7 will gladly do the honors.

Of course she would. After all she got a real kick out of telling him how much he failed. He sighed. Maybe that's what she wanted to tell him though it had been obvious she seemed sincere this time. Maybe she actually did have some kind of actual concern and would just blow a lot of hot air his way.

He wouldn't find out unless he actually talked to her.

1 looked up at the ruined house where he was created a moment before going back inside.

The building was silent as he came into it and he saw no sign of 7 or the twins. He paused in the foyer briefly wondering where the other three were before deciding to just search the whole building until he found them. Sure they might move to a different location in the meantime but that was something he was willing to put up with. He wasn't in that big a hurry to get to them anyway.

"I don't think they'll care all that much." he muttered.

As he continued his search his mind returned to the corpse in the upper room. The answer to the nagging question was beginning to form in his mind. Why and how the man had died and what he'd left behind.

But 1 already knew that stuff, he just refused to admit it. The scientist had completely used up his soul to create himself and the others. 9 had been the last and now the man who thought of as a father was gone... all because of this stupid war. 1 wouldn't have minded not being created at all if he was honest with himself. The only reason he existed, that any of them existed, was because of the war and the chancellors' corruption.

He slammed his fist against the wall, cursing darkly. Why?

Why did they have to right the wrongs of humanity? Why was the burden thrown on their shoulders? It just wasn't fair!

Those thoughts again. He sighed, sliding down the wall to the floor. They always came to him when he dwelt on the reason behind his and the others creations. His purpose, their purpose. The remnants of humanity? Why create them as the remains of it if he only intended a small number of them to live? What about humanity after they wore out and died? They had no way of reproducing, no way of repopulating to planet. It was all pointless.

What are we here to do?

1 had no way of finding the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7 sat with the twins on the top of the chair in the living room. The trio were looking out the front window at the ruined city in solemn silence. It seemed to frame a morbid picture of how life had become nothing but corpses and decaying buildings.

The older female let her mind wander back in time to the events of the war and all that had happened to bring her together with the others. The entire meeting hadn't been the best of times and sometimes she wished things could have happened differently.

Nothing at that time was wonderful, she reminded herself sadly. She and the others had been too busy focusing on staying alive to care about happiness anyway. Besides, was smiling really that important to living?

She shuttered her optics, mentally going back to that time...

* * *

7 ducked as a group of humans rushed past her in a mad dash, some nearly stepping on her as they went. She could sense their fear and hear their heavy, anxious breathing as they moved above her. Something had spooked them. The female looked over her shoulder, knowing she would regret doing so.

The humans had been walking previously, though they were extremely cautious about it. She'd followed them because they seemed to know where they were going and she, having recently been let out into the world, knew nothing. When the metallic sounds had started she hadn't understood what they'd meant though her companions seemed to.

A large metal thing was rushing after the humans, it's skinny legs creating, loud metallic sounds as it chased after them in hot pursuit. 7 quickly ducked out of sight under some broken sidewalk pieces. The machine didn't even seem to notice her or care as it walked on by, though. It was only focused on the running humans.

The female stitchpunk waited for the machine to go by before she climbed back out and ran in the opposite direction. Hopefully it she wouldn't encounter anymore of them.

That was an impossible dream

The next instant another loomed in front of her bringing her to a full stop. She stared up at it and turned to run as its red eye focused on her small body. It gave chase.

The female stitchpunk knew she had no chance of out running that thing, it was far too big and and one step from it took up about ten of her own.

Suddenly she was on the ground, tripping over something she hadn't seen. She pushed herself up but froze when she heard the machine again. Looking over her shoulder she saw it's foot coming down toward her...

* * *

"7!"

1's voice brought the female stitchpunk back to reality. She clicked her optics, blinking and turned her head to look at the speaker. The older stitchpunk was looking into the living room seemingly searching for her and the twins. She watched him, not really holding the desire to let him know where they were yet. The twins had fallen asleep while she was day dreaming so they didn't even hear 1 calling out.

"7?" he called out again, his voice rising in pitch. He sounded like he was getting scared... and desperate as if he feared she and the twins had disappeared. "7, answer me!"

"Over here," she called from the top of the chair.

He turned his head up, spotting her and the twins sitting on the top of the easy chair. 1 looked surprised to see them so high up but quickly recovered and waked over to the chair. He stood at the base of it, looking up at them, obviously wondering how they'd gotten up there in the first place.

7, of course, offered no explanation. Wasn't it obvious? She just wondered if he would bother to climb up to them or did he expect them to come down to him? She was comfortable where she was and had no intention of getting down and she didn't exactly care about 1's feelings.

"7..." he looked up at her. "Can you come down, we need to talk."

The female leaned over and stared down at him. "So talk."

1 didn't feel comfortable talking with her staring him down. He fidgeted nervously, trying to think of the right words to say to her in hopes of getting her to come down to him. "7... please."

She sighed, getting up carefully so not to wake the twins before climbing down to him, looking as if she was doing him a huge favor. "What is it?" she asked him.

"You wanted to talk to me about what you overheard earlier, didn't you?" he asked.

Oh that... how could she have forgotten? "All right then," she said, folding her arms and leaning her back against the chair leg. "Shoot."

He frowned. "Not here. I don't want the twins hearing."

"They're asleep." she said instantly.

"Oh..." he glanced up at the twins before looking at her. "Very well then. I first want to ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by what you said?" he asked. "About asking if I really wanted to change?"

7 sighed. She was hoping he couldn't ask that. This was going to be hard to explain.

"It's just as it sounds," she responded after a moment of thought. "If you're really willing to change, then feel free to do so," she sighed. "that is if you're telling the truth."

"I am." he frowned, offended that she would think he wasn't sincere.

"Then prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

She frowned. If he didn't know how did he expect her to be able to tell him. He should figure it out for himself. "Think."

Her reply only served to distress him. "7, why can't you just tell me?"

"All that I meant was if you mean it prove it," she said slowly. "Stop pushing everyone away and acting as if you think you're better than everyone else."

The older stitchpunk looked away from her, frowning.

"You can't change until you actually put an effort into it," she pointed out. "if you don't it means you're not sincere and don't really want to makeup for what you've done in the past."

1 didn't respond, he seemed to be more interested in his mangled hand, which only served to annoy the female stitchpunk. He obviously wasn't that determined to change if he couldn't even listen to her for two seconds. Maybe he was too deluded by his own self righteousness to care.

"I should have figured that would be too hard for you," she said bitingly.

1 looked up at her, startled. "What?"

"You heard me," she said. "You obviously aren't as eager to change since you can't even pay attention to what I say."

"That's not it at all!" he exclaimed. "I was listening to you."

She frowned, unbelieving.

"I mean it!" he insisted. "I was just thinking about what you said."

She blinked, startled. "You were?"

"Yes..." he looked back at his hand. "I know you're right."

This was a change. 1 was never the type to admit anyone but himself knew everything. Maybe she'd misjudged him.

But it sure took him a long time to realize this. She said nothing, though. It wasn't a good idea to cause an argument over this and at least now he was trying to make up for it, even though it was too late to fix anything.

"7..."

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to 9," he told her softly.

Now it was her turn to look away. Why did he have to bring up 9? Did he really have to rub it in, but who said he was rubbing it in? He seemed to be sincere.

7 didn't look at him, choosing to keep her head turned away from him and focus on something else. "It wasn't your fault." she responded. "and I shouldn't have blamed you. There wasn't anything you could do to save him."

1 didn't tell her he felt it was his fault or that he could have done something to save him. It didn't matter now. It was over and done with.

"I wish it could have been the other way," he told her. "It would have been better for all of us."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" he snapped, looking at her sharply. "That's what you have been telling me since it happened. You have made it clear I should have been the one to die and not 9!"

"I..." she cut herself off. He was right and she could not deny it. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Look, 7," 1 said after a moment. "You don't have to pretend with me, okay? It's not your fault and I don't blame you for treating me so badly. I have been a bitter old fool. It's no one's fault but my own."

"1..."

The older stitchpunk sighed, giving her an apologetic look. "7, much as you hate and despise me and the things I have done I never did it for myself. I want..." he sighed. "No, that's not true. I am selfish and have always been selfish and a coward." he clenched a fist. "I just wanted to... I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want any of this to happen. I was afraid if I gave you all freedom you would leave and never come back. I couldn't let that happen so I tried to control you all with fear..."

7 stared at him, shocked by his confession. Was that true?

1 looked back at her, his voice cracking as he continued his confession. "But I failed. I failed all of you and myself. If I knew then what i know now things would have been different..." he rubbed his arms, beginning to shake as he stared off into space. "But maybe I wouldn't have. Maybe I would have just been worse. I pushed everyone away and tried not to allow anyone to get close. I couldn't become attached to any of you. That would be weakness, i didn't want to be weak." his shaking grew worse. "but that's all I was, weak! I am weak! A weak, bitter, selfish, cowardly old tyrant!"

"1..."

"It should have been me who died, not 9. Me! All of this was my fault!"

suddenly he found himself in 7's arms as she held him in a hug. His stiffened, surprised by her action. "7..."

"Shh..." she whispered. "it's all right..."

But was it? Was it really all right? At that moment he didn't care, he didn't care how pathetic he looked or what 7 thought of him right now. He allowed himself to relax and wrap his arms around her, burying his head into her chest as he wept like a child.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7 gently rubbed 1's back, saying nothing. She just let him cry, her own bottled up feelings threatening to push their way to the surface. She wasn't used to this kind of performance from 1. He usually hid his emotions deeply inside himself and never showed any weakness but now... She had no idea what to think of this.

But she wasn't going to ask and didn't feel it was right to question his feelings. From how he was acting it was apparent he really meant what he'd said and he wasn't just play acting to get on her good side.

His cries were also doing something to her defensive wall, putting cracks in it. She began to feel guilty for how she'd treated him and for not giving him any chances to redeem himself. She'd pushed him away again and again, telling herself he wasn't worth bothering with or caring too much about because he didn't care about anyone but himself.

But now... now she questioned her own feelings. It was becoming more and more obvious she'd been wrong about him from the very start.

She wondered if things would have been different if she'd treated him better. Would they have actually been friends? There was no way of finding that out now.

1 continued crying into her chest for a few moments longer before he suddenly stiffened and pulled away, looking as if he'd just exposed himself. He looked away as he tried to put his stoic mask back on. He wondered what she was thinking about him right now. She probably considered him a big baby or worse.

"I..." he looked away from her, stammering. "I don't.."

"1..."

The older stitchpunk looked at her, his optics wide which only served to make him even more vulnerable.

7 reached out as if she were going to touch his shoulder but the sound of clicking stopped her. She lifted her head, spotting the twins, now awake, watching the two from the top of the chair. She wondered how long they'd been awake and how much they'd seen and heard.

"I'm going to..." 1 started to move away as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "I'll talk to you later, 7." and he was gone before she could call out to him to come back.

7 looked up at the twins once he was gone. "Did you see it?" she asked them.

The duo stared at her confused. They didn't know what she was talking about, or were at least pretending they didn't. She sighed and started climbing up to them. 1 hadn't told her not to talk to the twins about it so she intended to explain to them what had just happened and see what their reactions would be to it.

She was pretty sure they wouldn't think 1 was lying, even if the story did surprise them.

000

1 didn't stop walking until he was a good distance away from the living room and its occupants. He then leaned against the wall and tried to regain his breath, tried to calm himself. How could he have been so stupid? What did she think of him? What did the twins think of him?

How could he have broken down in front of her like that? Was she going to regret feeling bad for him? Would she decide letting him spill his guts to her like that showed he wasn't trying to change for real but was him looking for sympathy? Would she think he'd do or think such a thing?

That hadn't been why he'd done it, he'd meant what he'd said. He really was sorry for all the things he'd done in the past.

But how did she know that? She'd always thought the worst of him. She might be questioning his sincerity right now and deciding he really had been play acting after all.

"No, she isn't that stupid," he told himself. "She knows I meant what I said, it wasn't an act. It wasn't..."

000

The twins flashed their optics at 7 as she climbed up to them. They were asking her questions, obviously about what she and 1 had talked about. She hesitated to tell them what it was all about. But the twins were not going to let up if she tried to make it seem unimportant. They were childish yes, but they were also very pushy when they wanted to know things. Plus they were much older than they acted and she'd learned a long time ago not to think of them as little kids.

If the female stitchpunk didn't tell them they'd go and bother 1 and force it out of him one way or another.

"Okay, okay okay," she said before the siblings could even make that decision. "I'll tell you what happened."

They smiled and sat down to listen.

00000

1 went back outside, deciding it was wiser than going back into the room and facing 7 and the twins. Though he really had been sincere in what he'd said he was now feeling self conscious, especially after he'd cried on 7's shoulder like a small child.

Once outside he looked toward the memorials as if expecting to spot those ghosts once more. Those spectors with their judging eyes. This time he saw nothing but fabric flapping in the wind and sighed in relief. Maybe now that he'd confessed it all to 7 they would finally let him rest.

Sighing he allowed himself to sit down on the broken steps. "I shouldn't have run out like that," he said to himself after a moment. "I should have stayed in there and explained to the twins. What is 7 telling them? Is she telling the truth or lying about me?"

Why would she lie? She'd been willing to listen to him from the start. It was highly unlikely she'd done it for some thoughtless selfish reason.

He began to realize he was being extremely paranoid about this. He knew worrying about it wouldn't make things any better for himself or the others. He was just going to have to accept that he might have made a mistake and 7 was going to tell the twins all about their discussion, only spinning it in a way to make him seem like a fool. Whether they cared about how he felt or not was a completely different story.

"I get the feeling it's what you wanted anyway," he said, looking at 2's memorial. "You always did say those things about me and her that someday we'd be able to get along. I guess you were right for once, old friend."

2 would probably be smiling at him right now and encouraging him to be more honest with 7. Just like he'd always done in the past. Maybe that was why he and 7 had never actually killed each other. 2 had that way with people. Even if they disagreed he'd always found a way to keep things from getting violent. Always the peacemaker, that 2 was.

Look how 1 had replayed him...

He sighed, looking back at his mangled hand. "Maybe now he can rest in peace." though that statement would only ring true when 7 actually released the souls from the talisman.

Yeah, there was that. If she kept them inside the talisman wouldn't that make her cruel and selfish? They needed to be free and holding them inside the device was just thoughtless.

He glanced back into the building, considering going back inside and trying to persuade her to let them go. But he stopped himself, realizing the futility of the idea. Even if 7 did understand him a little better she was unlikely going to see the logic in releasing the souls, especially 9's. If anything she'd just decide to keep them longer.

No, it was best if she made the decision by herself.

But just how long it would be before she was able to let go was a completely different story.

00000

7 carefully explained to the twins what she and 1 and discussed earlier. The twins listened intently, taking in every word. It seemed apparent that they were allowing it to sink in and their minds were processing the story. 7 wondered what they were thinking and what kind of questions they'd ask her if they had been able to speak.

When she finished the twins looked at each other and flashed their eyes rapidly as if they were having their own private discussion about what she'd said. She waited for them to finish before she made any remarks or asked any questions about it. Once they finished they looked up at her and flashed their eyes again.

"Hmmm? what is it?"

4 took her hand and looked up at her with sad eyes. The little female flashed her optics again as if she were trying to tell the other female something important.

7 wished she could understand them better. She guessed that 4 was telling her that she thought 1 was totally sincere about what he'd said and it would be best if they gave him a chance to prove it.

While 7 agreed with that sentiment it would be hard to do, especially since 1 had run off somewhere and probably wouldn't want to be bothered for awhile. He might just hide himself from them and not show his face ever again for fear that he'd been misunderstood.

"You're right, though," she said to them. "he does seem to want to make things better, I just wish doing that was easier. I mean one small apology can't exactly make up for everything he's done, right?"

They nodded sadly.

She sighed, letting her shoulders droop. This wasn't going to be easy. "But I do think we should at least let him try, right?"

The twins looked at each other then at her and nodded.

"Okay." that was settled. "Let's go find him then."

000

1 had returned to the circle of memorials. As he walked into the center of the circle he became aware of a more positive feeling coming from them. even if the souls weren't really there he'd felt a great weight on his shoulders when he'd previously entered. That feeling was gone and he wondered if confessing to 7 really had done him good. The sense of peace he felt now seemed to prove that.

The stitchpunk sighed in relief, carefully sitting down on the ground. of course now he didn't really have anything to say to them so he was just sitting there and allowing himself to mourn properly.

And mourn he did.


	8. Chapter 8

8

7 and the twins walked down the hall and away from the living room and toward the front door. As they proceeded, she talked to the twins about what they should or should not say to 1. She figured it would be a good idea to talk about it all and come to some kind of agreement. It couldn't hurt, plus they all seemed willing to get it taken care of and maybe things would be a lot simpler.

First they had to find 1.

"He's probably outside," she told them when they flashed her the question. "Let's go check on him."

They nodded and ran ahead of her.

7 followed at a normal, slow pace. She'd already spoken to him about this so she wasn't in much of a hurry to do it again, even if it did fix things. She was kind of afraid that nothing would change and it would all stay the way it was.

000

Meanwhile 1 was in the middle of mourning his fallen comrades when he heard what sounded like heavy footfalls behind him. He slowly and cautiously looked over his shoulder as if expecting the ghost of 8 to come walking toward him as he had previously. But there was nothing behind him but except a deserted ruin of a town and a dusty street.

He looked back at the memorials, convincing himself he was probably hearing things. He was stressed out from all the things he'd gone through. The machines were all destroyed after all...

The sound came again, this time closer.

1 jumped and spun around this time, scanning the entire street for any signs of movement. Still he saw nothing but now he was beginning to sense a presence.

And it wasn't friendly.

"Hello?" he called out softly. "Is anybody there?"

Silence.

1 frowned. Something wasn't right here. He took a few steps out of the circle, moving carefully to where the sound had come from. He hoped it was just 7 or the twins out for a walk or even a ghost of one of the dead trying to scare him for some reason.

That didn't make sense though.

Why would 7 or the twins want to prank him or even the ghosts? They'd always showed themselves to him. They didn't hide.

1 continued to walk toward the sound, though he was starting to get a real bad feeling about it. He heard the sound again which made him jump. Now that bad feeling was turning into fear. An awful, soul wrenching fear.

"Hello?" he called out again. "7, this isn't funny!"

Suddenly a shadow fell over him, a large black shadow. He froze momentarily before slowly turning around and looking up. When he saw what cast it his optics widened in terror.

0000

"Wait a minute," she called to the twins suddenly.

They stopped and looked back at her curiously. Why had she told him to stop?

7 was about to speak when she heard a scream.

The twins optic's widened and flashed rapidly with fear and worry. "What was that?" they seemed to be asking.

She didn't even have to think about the question because the answer came instantly. "1!" She took off running toward the door. Something had happened to 1 and she just knew it was something awful.

When the female stitchpunk burst out of the house she saw... nothing. There was no one there. Just an empty street and fabric flapping in the wind.

"1?" she called, rushing toward the memorials. "1?!"

The older stitchpunk was nowhere in sight.

"1?!" she called again, running down the street. Had he gone off somewhere? Impossible, he wasn't the type to wander off without someone with him. He was afraid of his own shadow. "1!"

No response.

Feeling panicky, the female stitchpunk took off down the street, calling out his name as she became more and more frantic. Where was he? Why had he wandered off and why wasn't he answering?

Then she saw it and her whole body froze with growing dread.

There was a footprint in the dust. The foot print of a beast.

Kneeling down she looked it over, studying the print carefully. It was indeed that of a beast and the very conclusion sent a cold chill through her frame. What was a beast doing wandering around? Hadn't they killed all of them when they'd confronted the machine?

What if it was a rogue beast? One left over from the war? Or what if the machine had created this one after being rebooted and it had been hiding until now?Why would it go after 1, though? Because he was the only one around? Why didn't it kill him? Or maybe it had and had taken the body away somewhere.

Or.. maybe 1 was still alive and the beast had simply grabbed him and run of? She looked around and didn't see any fabric scraps or oil stains. If that was the case why? Why would it do that? What did it intend to do to him?

Well she wasn't about to let whatever it was happen. Turning to the twins who were huddling in the doorway of the house, she shouted. "Stay inside and don't come out until I come back!"

They looked at her, flashing questions which she didn't have the time to answer.

"Just do what I said!" she snapped.

The twins flinched at her tone then quickly went back inside.

Once they were out of sight she turned from the house and took off down the street. She hoped she'd be able to find 1 before it was too late.

000

1 hung from the mouth of the beast who'd attacked him, frozen in terror. The instant he'd seen it his mind had gone blank in stark horror and his body had become petrified as if had stalked toward him and grabbed him up in its mouth before running off with him dangling from its jaws. The only thing he's managed to do was let out a terrified scream before being taken away.

The machine, which looked similar to the cat beast though it had a different frame, moved through the city as if it knew it very well. It didn't take long for it to leave the vicinity and head out into the wastes. Where it was taking him he wouldn't know for a moment longer.

When it finally reached its destination it released the stitchpunk from its jaws. 1 landed on hard and rocky ground with a thud. He cried out and tried to get up. The beast reached over and held him down with a paw, pinning him.

Whimpering in terror, looking up at the fierce red eyes of the machine.

It stared back, the sound of breathing coming from it's mouth in low, raspy breaths. It didn't attack or growl. It just watched him.

1 continued to whimper, his body beginning to shake as his fear grew. Why had this creature taken him? What did it want from him? Why was it even still alive? He couldn't not even begin to answer these questions and the beast couldn't talk so he couldn't ask it and if he did it would be unable to respond.

Eventually the machine lifted it's paw off of him, seemingly reassuring itself he wouldn't try to escape. 1 didn't run this time. He curled into a tiny quivering ball and watched the creature through enlarged optics.

It didn't move, instead it stood there and stared down at him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Wh-what do you want from me?" he stammered.

Of course the beast didn't answer.

0000

7, who'd lost her weapon and helmet during the confrontation with the machine, ran off into the streets of the city without any type of protection. She was sure if she ran into trouble she'd be able to figure out a way to deal with it without the weapon, and after all there was plenty of junk laying around that she could use instead. She'd done it in the past so it wasn't a problem.

After the realization that another beast was around it made 7 feel less safe and secure. If there was still one left there would be others and they probably wouldn't want to be friends. Hopefully her fears were wrong and the only remaining beast was the one who had taken 1 away.

She wasn't going to keep her hopes up. She'd been wrong once before and she didn't intend to repeat that mistake, not when 1's life was on the line. So she walked slowly and carefully, looking one way and then another, her nerves on edge. If a beast attacked her she was going to be ready, unlike 1, she wasn't a push over.

As she walked she once again went over the incident in her mind. She didn't understand why a beast would come and attack or even run off with 1. It wasn't like it had any purpose anymore since the machine was destroyed. Did it had another reason for taking him? If so, what? There was nothing special about 1.

"So why take him?" she asked herself.

Then again maybe the beast had taken 1 because he'd been the only person outside at the moment. Maybe it would have taken her or one of the twins instead? Maybe it really didn't have anything to do with 1 and everything to do with chance? He had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Most likely.

But she had to be sure.

The first place she was going to look was where it all began. At the burned down ruins of the machine's factory.

0000

1 watched the machine meander around, being careful not to move or make a sound lest it attack him. While he lay there on the floor in a sad, shivering ball he took the time to study his surroundings.

He seemed to be in some kind of warehouse building. It had large windows near the ceiling and dark gray walls. The ground was covered in glass and dust left over from the war. At first 1 had thought he had been taken to the burned out factory but, now that he knew the truth, it made him feel slightly relieved, though not any better.

Why would it take him there to begin with? He still couldn't figure out what this creature wanted from him? It obviously didn't intend to kill him, not yet anyway.

Hopefully he'd be able to get out of there before it came to that. He told himself 7 probably figured out what had happened by now and was looking for him. Surely she'd find him soon and get him out of this mess.

Wouldn't she?

Suddenly that awful doubt began to creep into his mind. What if she didn't come? What if she decided this was what he deserved and left him there with the machine to rot?

No, he told himself. She wouldn't do that, not after that conversation they'd had. She seemed very willing to give him another chance. She wouldn't just throw that away, she was better than that.

Of course she was, but that awful doubt refused to leave his mind and the more he thought about it the worse he felt. What if he was wrong? What if she really wouldn't come to get him? What if she chose to leave him there as a sort of punishment for all the awful things he'd done?

"He deserved it," he could hear her saying, not just to herself but those impressionable twins. "It would be best if he were left where he is. We'd be much better off without someone like him."

He whimpered, curling up tighter. Please don't say that, he mentally begged her. Please don't leave me alone with this monster. Please don't abandon me. I'll change, I promise.

I promise...


	9. Chapter 9

9

It was a couple of hours before 7 reached the ruins of the factory, actually more like four hours since the distance from the scientist's house to the building was greater than it had been from the library. The building was now a burned out shell barely standing on the remains of its foundation. The fire had done a real good job gutting it. Still the place was dangerous, what with the risk that more machines might be around, so she entered cautiously.

The silence was unsettling. She walked on, half expecting g something to jump out at her at any moment.

"Hello, 1?" she called out softly as she entered the crumbling remains. "1, are you here? Can you hear me?"

Her words echoed back at her with no response from the older stitchpunk but that didn't really mean anything. She fell silent, deciding it was best not to call out anymore because that might attract unwanted attention and moved on, wondering where 1 was being held, if he was even being held that is.

She walked slowly into the main room, the area where the machine had been kept. But it was empty except for a few twisted pieces of metal laying here and there along with many burned items she couldn't even identify. She didn't even have to do a lot of searching to make this conclusion. Just one look was all that she required.

He wasn't there.

She grabbed her chest, beginning to feel panic rising inside her. He wasn't there! Why wasn't he there!? If he wasn't there where else would he be? Where had the machine taken him and what was it doing to him?

She fell onto the ground, trying to catch her breath as gruesome thoughts assaulted her mind. What was she going to do now? 1 wasn't there. She didn't even know where to look from there, but she knew she couldn't just give up. She had to find him.

Even if all she discovered was his remains.

Getting to her feet she quickly turned and rushed out of the building as fast as she could. Since he wasn't even there there was no sense staying. She didn't know where to look for him from there but she had to, she had no choice. His life was on the line and time was running out.

"I'll find you, 1," she said to herself as she took off across the wastes, "Just hold on."

0000

1 was doing his best to hold on but he was terrified and that was not making things easy.

Every once in awhile the beast would come closer to him, sending him into a frenzy. He'd whimper loudly and curled up into a tiny, quivering ball, trying to look as small and nonthreatening as possible. So far the beast didn't seem to be too intent on harming him, though, maybe because his actions made him look like nothing more that a defenseless little creature. It seemed only focused on making sure he was still there and hadn't decided to try anything foolish, like escaping.

Well it didn't have to worry about that. 1 was so scared he couldn't even stand and if he tried he would probably fall over before he could take a step. The most he did when the beast moved away from him was uncurl and try to calm his breathing. He was beginning to wonder if he was even going to live long enough to see another day.

Where was 7? She should have been there by now. Why was she taking her time? Was she really going to leave him there to rot?

No, he had to stay positive. Of course she would rescue him. He just had to be patient. She really didn't know where to look, since the only place the beasts had returned to was the factory and that place had burned down. It would take her quite a bit of time before she was able to figure out where to go.

She's smart, she'll figure it out, he told himself.

Since when did you ever admit to anyone else besides yourself being smart? a voice in his head asked.

Since... he couldn't answer.

You never have, the voice was quick to point out. You always thought everyone but you was stupid and didn't know what they were doing. What makes now any different from then? Is it because you have been taken and you expect her to save you, as if she owes that to you? She doesn't, you know. 7 does not have to do anything for you.

I don't want her to save me because she owes me anything! he argued back.

Then why do you want her to save you?

Because it's the right thing to do...

For you or for her?

He couldn't answer that question.

0000

7 was forced to retrace her steps.

Having left the factory she returned to the city and to the scene of the incident. Kneeling down, she studied the foot print she'd found again, trying to figure out which direction it had run off. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sighing with annoyance, she straightened up and walked around the foot print, hoping she got a better idea from behind it. Even from that angle it would prove to be a chore. It seemed to lack any clues at all.

"I still don't get why it didn't take him to the factory," she told herself. "Aren't those machines pre-programmed to return to their place of origin? If so it should have been there."

But it hadn't gone there. It went somewhere else. Somewhere she didn't know of.

Pushing the thought out of her mind she walked to the front of the print and looked ahead, squinting at the ground. Maybe she'd be able to pick up some more prints if she searched carefully. There was no way it could only make one without making more. So she walked ahead, her optics peeled for any sight of impressions in the dirt.

After a few moments she thought she was able to pick up another impression some distance away from the first. It looked like scratches in the dust.

Feeling a hint of hope, she walked carefully over to the print and studied it very carefully. She didn't want to assume it really was a print until she got a good look. It wouldn't hurt.

It didn't take her very long to conclude that it indeed was a footprint of a beast of some kind.

"Yes!"she whispered to herself. Once step closer to finding 1.

Of course now she still had a huge problem. Two footprints didn't exactly tell her where 1 was being kept. She would still have to find more and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

So she continued the process she'd done to find the first one and moved further down the street as more impressions began to show up. Soon she'd managed to find her way out of the ruined town and into the wastes where the prints continued on for awhile longer before they vanished into the dust.

She cursed, stomping her foot in frustration. Now what? She couldn't believe they'd led her out into the middle of nowhere and then disappeared. She hated that wind. Why did it have to be constantly blowing? Where did it even come from anyway and why did it have to chose today to blow?

Ugh, why was she asking herself such silly questions? Wind was wind, it didn't have a mind of its own and it surely wasn't plotting against her. It was just moving air, that was all.

Still, it didn't get her any closer to finding 1.

Sighing she looked up and studied her surroundings. All she could see from where she was was dust being swept across the found and remains from the war. Nothing else.

So what now?

"I have to keep looking," she told herself. "The place has to be somewhere, I just have to keep looking."

Turning her head she spotted a dented and mangled cannon a good ten feet away. Maybe if she climbed on top of that and got a better look around she'd be able to see more than dust and debris.

With that in mind, she rushed up to the cannon and climbed on top of it to get a better look around. Once she reached the top of the cannon she stood on the highest point and took a moment to slowly scan the area.

Indeed she could see better from that vantage point. Now she could make out the silhouettes of buildings in the distance. Buildings.. Maybe one of those structures helped 1 and his beast captor. Yes, that had to be it. All she had to do is get there and search each and every one of those places. It would take time but she was willing to do it. She couldn't leave 1. No matter how many mistakes he'd made in the past she would not leave him with that beast. It would be wrong and she knew if 9 were still there he would have gone to help him.

9...

There she went again, allowing her mind to return to the dead stitchpunk's memory. She tried to push the mental images away. This wasn't a good time to focus on him, not when she had more important things to deal with. She had to find 1 and allowing herself to think about 9, the man she's grown to love, would only make her upset and being upset would ruin her focus.

Shaking her head, she scattered the thoughts from her mind and returned her focus on the buildings in the distance. They were far away and it would take her awhile to reach them. She quickly climbed down off the cannon and took off across the wastes. It would take her a day or two to arrive at her destination, hopefully nothing would happen to 1 in that time. She hoped he would be okay.

0000

The beast had eventually fallen into a state of recharge. It lay curled up on the ground, not too far away from its stitchpunk prisoner. 1 was still curled up in a ball, shivering and whimpering. The beast was asleep, he should be trying to escape, but he was to afraid to move.

What if it woke up?

He didn't want to risk it. It would be foolish to take that chance.

But he didn't want to just lay there and quiver either. He had to do something with this chance he had. Maybe not escape but so something that would help 7 be able to find him easier.

Yes, he would do that even if it turned out she really wasn't going to rescue him. It didn't hurt to hold onto some kind of hope, even if it was false.

Getting slowly to his feet he took a deep breath to calm himself then walked carefully around the beast and toward a pile of garbage laying on the ground a short distance away. Once he got there he began to go through it in hopes of finding something he could use. A scrap of paper, a piece of cloth, anything!

His hand fell on a piece of blood stained material. He recoiled, frightened by the sight of blood. But it was dry which told him whatever had created the stain had tied a long time ago, but that didn't mean he wanted to find a body. It was bad enough having to see the mummified corpse of his creator.

He shuddered at the memory. He didn't want to think about that anymore.

Shoving the thought to the back of his mind he returned his focus to the scrap of blood stained cloth. It was torn and the edges were frayed which told him whatever it had belong to was ripped off of it. He picked up the cloth, studying it and testing its stretch by tugging on the edges. It didn't rip.

Good.

1 looked over his shoulder at the sleeping beast. It seemed to still be recharging. Satisfied he rolled up the cloth and dashed across the warehouse floor to the windows. If he could climb up to one he would be able to place the cloth in the window and hope if 7 saw it she'd know it was him letting her know where he was.

Just as he reached the window he heard a growl behind him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw that the beast had wakened and was staring up at him with a cold red glare.

Terrified he tried to climb out the window but the beast got up and rushed toward him, crossing the distance in less time than it had taken him. It jumped up and smacked into his back with its head. He screamed and lost his balance, falling back toward the floor.

He landed on his side and tried to get up quickly. The beast swatted him with a paw, sending him flying across the area until he smacked into the wall, cracking his head against some scrap metal and instantly losing consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

7 took off across the wastes with only one thought on her mind. Finding and saving 1 before he wound up like the others. But had to find him first and that wasn't going to be easy.

Even if she was getting closer there was still much to do before she could actually get to him. Figure out which building he was in and then take care of the beast that had taken him before it decided to do more than run off...

I hope he's still alive, she thought to herself as she rushed across the barren landscape. Yes, there was the big if. If he was still alive and she held onto the major hope that he was.

1 had a large sense of self preservation. It was very likely he would do all he could to keep himself from being harmed or killed. For once this would be a useful aspect of his personality.

She wondered if he knew that, probably not. Then again if he knew he probably wouldn't, she told herself. He always does the opposite of what is the smart choice. It was like he intentionally contradicted himself to make a point, no matter how silly it was.

Now that wasn't fair, she reminded herself. 1 might be a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. Not really. He'd done foolish things in the past but not because of a lack of intelligence, he just thought what he was doing was what should be done.

Somehow that realization didn't make her feel any better. If anything it made her doubt 1 even more. What if he did something stupid anyway? What if he tried to be brave and wound up getting himself killed instead?

7 had to find him, and fast!

000

1 didn't come around until a much later. When he finally regained consciousness he found himself laying exactly where he'd fallen. On the ground by one of the walls of the warehouse. Obviously the beast had left him there after it had knocked him out since he wouldn't be able to escape while unconscious.

Moaning, he pushed himself up until he was sitting then grabbed his head when it began to throb painfully. He felt something wet touch his palm and jerked his hand away, seeing oil staining the metal.

Whimpering, he scooted back against the wall as if that could protect him from his own injury.

The sound alerted the beast who came rushing back to him from wherever it had wandered off to. It stood over him now, growling and starting at him with a cold, red stare. He saw it's pointed metal teeth clenched together in a snarl.

1 let out a scream and curled up into a fetal position , his back rested against the dirty, metal wall. The beast swatted him when he cried out, knocking him over. The stitchpunk covered his mouth and stayed down, not wanting to be knocked around again. It wasn't worth risking another injury.

The beast stayed where it was, staring him down as if making sure he would not try to escape through the window or make another sound again.

"I'll be good," he stammered, looking at the machine, hoping to appease it. "I promise."

It swatted him again as if making sure he didn't break his word, or was it angry he'd spoken at all? He squeaked, flopping onto his back and finding himself staring the creature right in the eyes. It leaned over him, showing it's sharp teeth more visibly as it growled a deep, warning growl.

1 kept his mouth shut this time, though it was hard with the creature right up in his face like this. The urge to scream was so great and he hoped it didn't hit him again or try to bite him.

But the beast did neither. It stared him down a moment longer before turning its attention away and wandering off tp where it had been residing formerly. 1 stayed where he was, trying not to make any sounds that would bring the beast charging back. He saw the beast walk a back to its previous location before it plopped down onto the ground with a soft thud.

Cautiously sitting up, the stitchpunk placed his hands on his head once more and felt the spot where he'd been bleeding. The leak had stopped but the area hurt so he quickly pulled his hands away. It began to throb nearly forcing him to cry out but he bit his lip and kept silent, merely making a soft whimpering sound that made the beast glance back in his direction again. He scooted away, forcing the sounds back into his voice box.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! his mind screamed out at the machine.

When it looked away again he fell onto his back and tried to control his breathing. Things had gotten worse and he didn't know what to do anymore.

"7.."." he whispered. "Please find me soon."

000

7 hadn't made much progress by the time the sky darkened. She paused to watch the sun set behind the mountains on the horizon as she thought up her next move. This would take awhile to sort out, due to many different difficulties.

As the sun vanished behind the horizon she sighed, sitting down on the ground and glancing toward her destination. All that traveling and she didn't seem to be getting any closer to the buildings. Why did her creator have to make them so small? Just a few extra inches would have been a real time saver.

The air grew chilly as the sky darkened and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm. Her mind wandered away from the problem of her size to the more important issue.

1.

Finding him was still top priority but a part of her was starting to question why she was bothering. The little voice in her head kept insisting he would not be grateful and would just yell at her for taking so long to rescue him. It said he wasn't even worth saving because it would change nothing.

But it will, she insisted, sitting down to rest a moment. He's expressed his desire to change.

This subject was getting old but that voice refused to stop sewing seeds of doubt into her mind. It nagged at her, insisting that the older stitchpunk would not be grateful or appropriate what she was doing. He expected her to do it and if she didn't...

7 shook her head. No, she wasn't going to think about it anymore. That wouldn't do either of them any good. She had to get 1 away from that beast even if he didn't thank her. It would make her the better person and prove to him she really did care about what happened to him...

Care.

Yes, she really did care.

She always had it had just taken her this long to realize it.

Then why do you act so horrible toward him?

She sighed. Why did she have to think about this now? The answer came easy. Because she had the time. She wouldn't be able to find him for awhile so her mind had the opportunity to go other places.

Because I'm disappointed, she responded to the questioning voice when it repeated the question. His actions hurt people and I know he could have done better. He didn't have to do what he did to keep us. He could have been kind and explained himself better. I would have understood.

No, you wouldn't have.

Okay, so maybe I wouldn't have, she admitted, not really having the desire to argue with herself. But it would have been better if he'd had explained it to us instead of being so secretive. Did he really think none of us would be able to live with that knowledge?

Would you really have?

Yes.

Liar.

All right! I'm lying. she sighed. I don't want to think about this anymore. Why does it matter now? I don't want to dwell on it right now. I can forgive him for that, I can give him another chance...

If you find him will you talk to him about it?

7 nodded, getting up off the ground. "I will. I want to. I want to tell him everything."

0000

At some point 1 had fallen asleep. Maybe it was due to his head injury, maybe it had to do with being worn out from all the terror he'd gone through. He lay curled up on the ground, his body twitching periodically as he dreamed about better times.

In his dreams everyone was alive and living in the sanctuary. It seemed like any other time except everyone, including himself, were happy. Also the world seemed to be coming back to life because the twins came running into the building with their arms loaded with yellow flowers. The others ran over to them to take a look at the plants but 1 stayed back. Even in his dreams he was uncomfortable getting too close to anyone even if he no longer worried about anyone being hurt by outside forces.

"Why don't you go over and have a look?" a voice spoke up behind him.

1 turned, seeing 9 standing behind him. The younger stitchpunk looked the same as he had when he was alive.

"Oh, 9," he frowned, not really sure what to say to him.

The other stitchpunk smiled. "You know why they're growing right?" he asked.

"I um..." he looked unsure.

"Because they were given a second chance," he said, waking over to him. "Things get better if they're given another chance to grow."

"What do you mean?" he looked at him confused by the statement.

9 looked at him. "1, you were given a second chance for a reason," he told him. "You probably don't know why and think you should have taken my place but it wasn't meant to happen. There's a lot you have to take care of and someone you need to forgive as much as she needs to forgive you. " 9's body seemed to change, suddenly growing transparent and green as he transformed from solid mass to spirit. "You have to live and you have to be there for her because she needs you, she needs you more than you know."

"But she doesn't want me," 1 protested. "She loves you and needs you. She didn't want you to die."

"I know." the now ghostly 9 looked said. "but it couldn't be helped. This is what was supposed to happen."

"No, I should have taken your place." 1 spoke up desperately. "I should have died. It would have made things much better."

9 placed his hand on 1's arm. "No, 1, that's not what you should have done. I know you feel as if everything is your fault but you're wrong. It wasn't. I was the one who caused all of this. I had to take responsibility for it and if you'd taken my place nothing would have gotten better."

"No, I should have-"

"1." 9's voice got an edge to it. "Please don't. Just accept it, 1. This is what was supposed to happen so you must use that chance."

"I can't," he said. "I probably won't live long enough to do so."

Now 9 smiled. "Don't give up just yet," he said. "I have faith you will make the right decisions." his smile broadened. "You have to keep fighting, for yourself and 7."

"7?" he looked surprised. "Why should I fight for 7? She hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Because she cares more than you know."

"Why do you claim such a thing?" 1 demanded. "she's never shown any concern for me, I'm her enemy, she considers me nothing but an an antagonist."

9 looked 1 right in the optics. "Because she told me."

Then, before 1 could ask him to validate his claim, the stitchpunk woke up.

1 gasped, sitting up and looking around himself. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was but slowly and surely the memory crept into his mind like an unwelcome presence. A moan escaped his throat and he covered his optics with his hands.

The sounds he made alerted the beast who came running back to him. 1's optics widened in terror and he backed into the wall. The beast swatted him as if it were rebuking the stitchpunk for daring to make anymore noises.

"I... I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

The beast loomed over him a moment then turned and walked off. 1 watched it go and lay down on his side and curled up. He was beginning to think this whole issue was some kind of punishment. Why else would all of this rotten luck befall on him?

I can't blame fate for being so cruel, he thought. I rightfully deserve everything I'm getting. He curled up tighter as a dark depression began to overcome him. Yes, he did deserve all of this. He'd been asking for it for years.

Maybe trying to get away was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn't even consider the idea of 7 rescuing him. maybe this was where he needed to be.

But then 9's words from the dream came to him before he could sink even further into despair. "Don't give up, 1. You have to keep fighting, for yourself and 7."

"7..." the female stitchpunk's name came unbidden to his lips. "7..." he whispered it over and over, barely audible even to his own ears.

9 was right. He couldn't just give up. He have to fight and that meant not allowing himself to fall into sorrow. If this was his punishment he would deal with it until it was time to free himself. 7, he knew, would come, despite his doubts and when she did he would go with her. Doing so would begin his presence for all the things he'd done.

He'd do it for himself and her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By morning 7 had nearly reached the cluster of buildings she'd seen from the barrel of the cannon. That should have encouraged her... if she wasn't so tired from walking all night. The only thing on her mind right now was sleeping...

Collapsing onto the ground she shuttered her optics, feeling sleep already seeping into her mind. She fought it, not wanting to lay there in the open where she was exposed. Laying out in the open like that would make her an easy target for the creature who'd taken 1. With that in mind, the female stitchpunk managed to push back the cobwebs long enough to crawl into a battered tin can before she flopped back over, sleep enveloping her mind like a blanket.

As she lay there the wind kicked up, blowing dust across the barren wastes. In the distance the sun casting a weak light on everything as its rays tried to penetrate the dust storm.

But 7 didn't notice any of this because she was sleeping. In her dreams she was visited by the ghosts of those who had died, thanks to the machine. They seemed to be trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand a word coming from their mouths. Their voices seemed to be at a very low setting. She could hear the sounds but not make out any of the words.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked them after she made a failed attempt to understand. "Speak up, please. I want to know."

But none spoke louder which made her frustrated as well as scared. What were they saying and why wouldn't they speak up so she could hear it?

Why?

Why wouldn't they tell her? Had she done something wrong? Was this some kind of punishment for her? Coming to her and speaking words in tone she was unable to hear?

Was this because of how she treated 1?

Maybe that was it. They were there to remind her that her actions toward him were no better than his own. She was also to blame for these things, though she was always quick to deny it.

"Okay, I was wrong," she told the ghosts. "I should have been more considerate and listened. I should have put myself in his fabric and looked at things from his point of view instead of just mine." The ghosts fell silent as if they were now listening to her words and waiting for her to continue. She faced them now, clenching her fists as she went on. "Yes, I've been just as awful about things as he has and I shouldn't have blamed him for all the terrible situations we were put through. It wasn't right of me and I should have been more considerate about his feelings as he should have been about mine."

The ghosts didn't respond to her words. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Isn't it enough I admit I was horrible to him, that I treated him as badly as he treated me? What else are you asking for?"

Still nothing.

"Tell me!"

But they didn't give her a response and before she could say another word she was awakened by the sound of something moving around outside the can.

7 went still, listening to the sounds of movement outside her metal shelter. Whatever it was it was big and gave off a dangerous aura. The presence paused by the can, shuffling and letting off a low growl as if it could smell her hiding inside. She held her breath, forcing herself to remain as motionless as possible. The creature pushed the can a bit rocking 7 back and forth and knocking her around the can.

It must have known she was in there, though she couldn't figure out how or why. Beasts didn't have a sense of smell even if they made noises like they did. It must have seen her crawl into the can at one point.

Mentally cursing, she grabbed onto a jagged piece of the can that was punctured and held on for dear life. Falling out of that thing would be bad.

Luckily for her she didn't fall out and the beast eventually lost interest. It stopped messing with the can after a few moments then moved away. 7 stayed still, listening to the footsteps slowly fade before she sighed and released her hold on the can. It was gone for now and she was safe, though for how long she could only guess.

It would be better for her to get out of there while she had a chance.

Scrambling quickly to her feet, she shot out of the can and dashed in the opposite direction the beast had gone, not even chancing a glance over her should to see if it was following her.

There was no sound behind her so she chose to assume that it hadn't seen or heard her running. This was good she really didn't want a confrontation with that thing, at least not yet. She wasn't prepared.

Ahead of her loomed a building. She dashed toward it and around the wall to the other side and out of view. Once there she leaned against it with a sigh and finally chanced to look back the way she came. There was no beast in sight. It was calm and quite with only the sound of wind blowing.

The female stitchpunk sighed in relief and pulled her head back behind the wall. At least she didn't have to worry about that machine for awhile.

"But I don't know how long that will last," she told herself.

Best to be prepared.

She cast her vision around herself, looking for anything she could use for a weapon. A pile of junk lay in a heap a short distance from where she stood. 7 walked over to it, hoping she would find something in the debris she could use against the machine or machines...

0000

1 woke from a light sleep to discover the beast had gone. Surprised 1 sat up and looked around, trying to see if the beast hadn't gone anywhere after all and was simply hiding, waiting for him to make another mistake. It had done it before and it could do it again, though he really hoped it wasn't.

The stitchpunk saw nothing.

It was gone.

But for how long? he wondered.

1 didn't want to know. groaning he got slowly to his feet and looked around again, hoping that he did not see the beast but expecting to spot it somewhere.

The warehouse was empty save for himself.

1 sighed in relief. Good. He hoped it stayed that way.

You should try to escape while you have the chance, a voice in his head urged. He could be back any moment and if you're still here it might kill you.

If I try to run it will just kill me anyway, he protested.

So either way you die.

He shuddered at the very thought. He didn't want to die and 9's spirit didn't seem to want him to die either. He had to live, for his own sake and 7's. He couldn't leave her or the twins in this world by themselves.

It would be wrong.. wrong and cruel.

But he still wasn't sure how to grant 9's request. 1 had no way of escaping. Even now, as he stood in an empty warehouse he was stuck.

Don't just stand there, 1! Do something! decide on your course of action instead of idling away like an old machine. You'll never get anywhere doing that!

Shut up and let me think!

Hurry up then! You don't have much time!

Then stop bothering me so I can! even as he argued with himself his feet were moving,

This time he was going to get out of there, with or without 7's help. He couldn't stand to share the same space with that awful monster any longer.

He didn't get too far.

Suddenly the beast appeared out of what seemed like nowhere and loomed over him. 1 stopped dead in his tracks, his optics widening in terror. Whatever chance he'd had to escape was now gone.

The stitchpunk began to retrace his steps while still keeping his terror widened optics on the beast. It followed him, making high pitch growls as it stepped in sync with him.

"I wasn't leaving!" he stammered. 'honest! I was just walking around! Is that wrong? Am I not even allowed to do that?"

It growled loudly, raising a paw as if it were going to swat him again.

1 saw it coming and yelped, ducking to avoid the blow. he felt the air move as the paw flew over his head and then quickly took off running before it could try again.

The beast roared behind him and took off after the fleeing doll.

1 heard the sound of its footfalls getting closer with each step. He knew it would eventually catch him but he didn't slow down or stop. If it was going to kill him he'd make sure it took a long time.

0000

7 managed to find quite a few useful things in the pile of junk which she collected and quickly assembled into a new weapon. Once she finished she tested out her new spear, making sure it was light enough to weld and also not fall apart when she swung it. Instantly she knew it was just right. Not to heavy and not too light and the parts held together nicely.

Perfect.

Now to find 1 in one of these rusted and crumbling ruins.

Just as she turned to begin her search the was split by a horrible roar. Her optics widened in surprise before she instantly sprang into action, taking off across the dusty streets. She didn't know what caused it or why but she got the feeling it had something to do with 1.

7 just hoped she got there before it was too late.

0000

All of a sudden 1 found himself on the ground. He didn't know when or how it happened. One instant he was running like a bat out of hell and the next he was laying face flat on the ground. He gasped and tried to get up but found himself unable to. He looked over his shoulder and saw the beast had stomped its one paw down onto his leg, preventing him from doing anything.

1's optics widened as he stared into the soulless eyes of the beast. A feeling of doom washed over him. He was dead, there would be no running or second chance this time.

It stared him down for a moment before striking.

000

7 stopped in her tracks when a scream split the air.

"That's 1!" she exclaimed.

He was in trouble, big trouble.

With that in mind she spun around and took off in the direction the scream had come from. Now that she knew where he was she could do something.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

1 screamed when the beast lunged at him and closed his optics, expecting to feel pain and hear the tearing of his fabric as the monster's teeth bit into him and started to rip him apart. Any moment now he'd be joining the others as nothing more than a floating spirit. What a waste...

But nothing happened.

Surprised, 1 slowly unshuttered his optic. He expected to see the monster looming over him, red eyes boring into his souls as it had before. The beast was gone!

"Huh!?"

He looked around himself, startled. Where did it go? Why hadn't it attacked him?

What was going on?

Forget that! the voice in his head cut in urgently. Now's your chance to get out of this hell hole.

The stitchpunk didn't have to be told twice. 1 was on his feet and before he could even think of the action. He wanted to escape and if the machine wasn't going to kill him he was getting out. Behind him he heard the sound of heavy footfalls. The beast hadn't gone away after all! It had been right behind him the entire time!

Maybe it had even been waiting to see what he would do. Well it didn't matter now. he'd chosen his course of action and he wasn't backing down. This was it. He'd either escape or die trying.

He hoped for the former.

"HELP!" he started screaming as he ran. He doubted anyone would hear or save him but a small part of him still held onto that hope that 7 had gone looking for him and somehow managed to figure out where he was and found him. "7! 7, HELP ME!"

Hopefully she was there to hear him.

000

7 heard 1's screams and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head and caught sight of the warehouse cries for help seemed to be coming from. She quickly concluded that 1 was in there and something was after him.

She rushed toward the warehouse, gripping her new lance firmly in her hand.

She burst into the building through the half open door and instantly spotted 1 across the debree cluttered ground, in her direction. He looked terrified as he dashed toward her, a large beast that looked like a dog chasing after him.

"1!" she shouted at him, realizing he wasn't gong to outrun the creature.

The male stitchpunk seemed to hear her and zeroed in on her, screaming at her to help him as he dashed in her direction. Of course she'd do it without being told so she just ignored the command and ran at the beast, catapulting herself into the air and at the monster.

1 saw her coming and ducked down just as she flew over him and landed on the face of the beast. It growled and shook its head, trying to get her off but she held on tightly and started to climb up it's face and onto the top of the skull, which she used to brace herself as she slipped past it and onto its back.

This thing was going down.

"1, get out of here!" she shouted at the older stitchpunk as she clung to the madly flailing beast. "I'll take care of this thing!"

1 instantly got to his feet and took off running toward the exit. Now, since she was here, he could escape and not have to worry about it chasing him down and killing him. 7 would take care of it, that was her purpose, she wouldn't let him down. Once outside he found a place to hide behind some wooden boxes and sat down to wait until 7 killed the beast and could come to him and take him home.

When that happened he'd apologize to her, to the twins, and he would show them all he really had changed and wanted to fix things. He'd do the best he could to make up for all the awful things he'd done.

That is _if _7 defeated the creature.

Of course she will! she was created for this very thing! Even so he still couldn't shake off that awful feeling that something was going to go wrong.

He peeked out of his hiding spot and watched, hoping he was wrong.

00

7 held onto the beast as it went crazy, yipping and rolling around on the ground as it tried to dislodge her from its back. She tightened her grip on it as she tried to get into a better position to take it out. All she had to do was cut take off its head, she told herself and this would be all over. No more beasts, no more pain and suffering. It had to end and it had to end now!

Gripping her spear tightly she braced herself as she readied herself for the final blow. The machine was still struggling but it couldn't harm her from where she was on its back. She lifted the spear and slashed the creature's neck without a second thought.

The movement was clean and fast, lopping off the machine's head so quickly it didn't suffer at all as it died. She heard the beast's head flop onto the ground and then the body went limp, crumbling to the ground in a pile of metal scraps and bones. When she was sure it wouldn't be a further problem she jumped down, moving away from the beast while keeping her optics focused on it, still tense.

It was dead, it wouldn't be going after anyone anymore.

Good.

Turning 7 walked away from the body without a look back and headed out of the warehouse to find 1.

"1!" she called out to him as she stepped out of the ruined building. "You can come out now! The beast is dead. It won't hurt you anymore."

She saw the stitchpunk's head peak out from behind a pile of broken up wooden boxes not too far away. He came out when he saw her and rushed up to her, his optics wide. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously, unable to believe what he was hearing without further confirmation.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head seriously. "I cut off its head. It won't hurt anyone anymore."

1 then surprised her by throwing himself into her arms and hugging her tightly as if he'd never let her go. "I'm so glad you came!" he exclaimed, sounding like a small, frightened child. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here!"

"Of course not," she said after she got over the shock of him hugging her. "Why would you even think such a thing?"

1 didn't reply to that or if he did it was too incoherent for her to understand. Either way she figured it would be a good idea not to push it. Instead she pulled him away from her and looked at him. "Come on, 1," she said softly. "Let's go home."

But he didn't move and she looked back at him, frowning. "1, what's the matter?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go back," he said softly.

7 was startled by his sudden change. This was out of character for him. "1?"

He looked away. "I mean... it would be wrong for me to go back when all I do is cause trouble and you... you don't really like me around-"

"1!" she snapped, cutting him off. When he looked at her startled she went on. "I never said I didn't like you around. Maybe in the past it seemed that way but it wasn't true. You know the only reason it seemed that way was because of how you were acting but that was then and this is now and I don't feel that way anymore." she grabbed his hand before he could comment. "Now, don't make up anymore excuses. I-we want you to come back. Put those thoughts out of your head and come on."

For a moment 1 said nothing , letting her words sink in, and then he nodded and gripped her hand tightly. "You're right. I'm sorry..."

Her face softened at the sincerity in his tone. It wasn't fake, not at all and it made her feel a little better. "Come on,1," she said.

The older stitchpunk looked at her and nodded. "Lead the way."

000

The twins came out to greet them when 1 and 7 finally returned to the house days later. They rushed up to the two and looked them over, their optics flashing rapidly. The twins looked relieved to see 1 and 7 come back in one piece.

1 then surprised the twins by gathering them both into a hug that lasted for over three minutes. "I'm sorry," he said as he held the shocked siblings, his voice cracking with pent up emotion. "I'm so sorry for all the things I put you through..."

The twins clicked their eyes rapidly as if they were responding to what he'd said and when he let them go they stared at him for a moment before hiding behind 7. This caused the older stitchpunk's chest to tighten in sadness. They were still afraid of him. Nothing had changed.

7, seeing his crestfallen expression, put her hands on the twin's shoulders. "It's all right," she told them as she stared at 1's sad face. "1 means what he's saying, you don't have to be afraid of him."

They looked up at her, their optics clicking uncertainly. She nodded to them. "He really means it," she told them softly. "He wants to change and we should give him a chance... I already have."

1 looked at her in surprise.

7 looked from the twins to the male stitchpunk. "I'm telling the truth, 1," she responded, her tone serious. "I forgive you."

1 looked startled at her words, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You- you do?" he asked surprised.

She nodded. It had taken her a long time to realize this and she'd had to get past her pride to admit it to him and herself. 'Yes. yes, I do."

1 wasn't sure he believed her, but he really had no reason not to. After all; she did come after him and she said she forgave him. She didn't have to do either of those things, especially after all the horrible things he'd put her through, but she did and that made him question his views of her more.

Now, as he stared at her and the twins, he realized he was being given a second chance. He wasn't stuck in a living hell any longer. He was free and with people he cared about. Of course the guilt would remain but he would move past it and try to make up for all he did.

First though...

"7..."

"Yes?"

He walked over to her, somewhat cautiously. "Do you still have the talisman?"

_I only have one chapter left before I'm finished._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few hours later 1 was seated on the floor of the scientist's office once more, staring at the mummified corpse of his creator. He'd gone up there to be by himself after 7 had refused to release the souls of their friends once more. They'd gotten into an argument about that and he'd walked off before he'd said something that would destroy the foundation for the new life he was trying to create with her and the twins.

"She's still being stubborn," he said to the body, which now no longer horrified him. With the things he'd gone through the past few days dead bodies no longer affected him, though it still made him sad. "Doesn't she realize how selfish she's being?"

Maybe she didn't. Maybe she was holding onto the souls for a different reason. They both knew once they were released the souls would take to the sky and be gone. They wouldn't be coming back.

"She doesn't want to lose them," he said to the body after realizing this. 'That has to be the reason. She wants them to stay here." He also wanted them to stay but there was no way to make that happen. releasing them _had_ to happen."I don't think that was part of your plan, was it? You didn't want any of this to happen. We were supposed to be what's left of humanity. Did you want the machine to kill us or did you want 9 to prevent it from waking?"

The body lay cold and lifeless on the floor, giving him no answers to his questions.

1 sighed, looking down at his mangled hand. Maybe the only one who he'd meant to kill was 1 himself. His inquiries would never be satisfied with an answer. There just weren't any.

"But there are four of us left," he stated. "What are we going to do? What do you _want_ us to do? We can't reproduce and when we die there will be nothing left. Nothing at all..."

Of course the body didn't comment on this fact either. He didn't expect one anyway. 1 stared down at his mangled hand, rubbing the fingers of his good one over the damage. His entire life story could be told just by looking at his hand.

"But now I don't know what to do with myself," he went on. "She's forgiven me and so have the twins. I guess it's time to move on but there are still things that haven't been resolved."

He thought about what 9 had told him in his dream. About himself and 7. 9 had told him he should be there for her, that he should comfort her and help her. He'd been allowed to live for these things but... the older stitchpunk could still feel an icy wind coming from her.

She'd forgiven him, but not completely.

That made him feel worse.

He just wasn't sure if they would ever be totally fine with each other, there would always be a rift between them...

"9 said I should be there for her now," 1 said to the scientist. "But I'm afraid she doesn't want me to do that. If I tried she would probably reject me because I'm not what she wanted." he curled his ruined fingers into a mangled fist. "She wanted 9, not me. I think all she wanted me to do was die and maybe I should have."

"Don't say that, 1." a voice spoke up behind him.

1 jumped to his feet, startled by the voice. He turned, expecting to see one of the ghosts of the others standing behind him.

But it wasn't any of them.

"7?!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

The female stitchpunk remained in the doorway as she explained. "You didn't come down so I got worried, I figured you'd be up here." she looked over at the corpse laying on the floor. "and I wasn't disappointed."

The older stitchpunk looked away from her, suddenly feeling insecure. She was worried? He was having a hard time believing that. "What is it 7?" he asked her. "Did you want me for something?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, starting to walk toward him. "You ran off after our argument and I thought you might have gone and done something..."

"Foolish?" he finished for her, raising a brow.

She looked away.

"You seem to think everything I do is foolish, 7," he went on, now looking away and refusing to look at her. "I wouldn't do something like that, it wouldn't accomplish anything."

She nodded in agreement. He was right.

"But why shouldn't I have done anything, 7?" he asked after a moment. "You were being stubborn. If you continue holding them inside the talisman they will become bitter toward you. They will hate you for what you're doing."

She frowned, obviously not liking his words.

"I'm not lying," he said. "Remember how I kept everyone in the church and refused to let them go out? You didn't like that and accused me of keeping us all in a cage. Isn't what you're doing kind of the same thing?"

7 didn't respond.

"You're being a hypocrite."

The female stitchpunk's frown deepened.

1 didn't care that he was making her upset. He just wanted all of this to be over so they could finally move on.

"It's wrong, 7," he said. "We both know it's wrong. You can't keep them,. I'm not saying this because I want to control you or tell you what to do, I'm saying this because I don't want you to go through the loathing and hatred I've had to deal with most of my life." 7 refused to look at him but she didn't say a word either so maybe she was listening. "Do you want that, 7? Do you want people to hate you? Do you think the twins will understand this choice you've made? I don't even understand it."

7 still made no comments which frustrated him. Couldn't she at least listen? Why did she have to be so pig headed?!

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do because I think its for your own good," he spoke up, feeling like he was repeating himself. "I'm just trying to help you make the right choice. I know you don't want to listen to me but would you rather know you did the right thing by letting them go or hold onto them because it's what you want and risk them hating you?"

"I don't know..."

"I think you do know, 7," he responded. "But you're too afraid to admit it."

"I don't want-"

"No, 7, I don't want to hear that excuse again." he turned away from her. "Maybe you should just go back outside before we get into another fight. I'm tired, too tired, and I don't have any desire to repeat this discussion again."

"1..." her voice had gotten quieter.

He looked back at her briefly. "Please, let's not talk about this anymore."

But the female seemed to want to continue. "1.." she said again, now walking toward him.

He frowned, watching her. He was tempted to move further away from her and therefore distance himself from her approach. But he didn't. That would have been something the old 1 would have done in the past but he'd vowed he would listen now and do his best to change so he stayed still.

When she was close enough to him she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to fight with you about it either," she told him quietly. "Because you're right."

1's optics widened, startled. Was she actually admitting she was wrong for once? "I am?"

She nodded slowly. "you are."

Now he didn't know what to say. Usually he would have gloated and held it over her for admitting such a thing to him but this time he held his tongue, making no comment at all. He could tell it had taken a lot for her to admit such a thing and acting high and mighty about it wouldn't be a good idea. He could be secretly satisfied that she'd admitted she was wrong about something but he wasn't going to go any further than that.

"I've known you were right for awhile," she went on, looking away. "But I was too stubborn to admit it to you and myself. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping them here with us but I've discovered I was making a terrible error."

1 slowly turned to her now and gently place a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him he spoke. "I only wanted you to do the right thing," he said slowly. "I'm glad you realized what you're doing is wrong on your own..."

"But what am I going to do without them? Without 9?" she asked. "I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to let go."

"I know..."

"I don't know what to do, 1!"

Now he put both hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." When she did he said. "I think you do know what to do. But you're having a hard time convincing yourself it's the right thing." She didn't pull away so he continued. "if you want I will do it for you and you won't have to be burdened with this task. Did 9 say it had to be you?" 7 shook her head. "Then allow me to do this for you," he said, putting out his hand. "I'm sure they will understand."

"Why would you do this?" she asked him.

"Because, I don't want you hurt more."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, 7, I told you before, I do care about you, I care a lot," he said slowly. "I always have, I just didn't know how to show you. Whenever I tried to it always went wrong and I drove you further away."

"I didn't know..."

"How could you?" he asked her. "I never told you and my actions said the opposite. I should have treated you better, like a princess..." he stopped himself, as if realizing he might have said the wrong thing.

7 just stared at him. She seemed to be allowing herself some time to let his words sink in. The longer the silence lingered the dumber he felt. Why had he said that? She probably thought he was a huge ignoramus now. A princess! She didn't want to be treated like that!

"I..."

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I shouldn't have said that. It was thoughtless of me to-" she was cut off when 7 pulled him into what he could only describe as a kiss.

1's optics widened in surprise at the kiss. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? This wasn't something he'd expected from her, especially after all they'd gone through.

After a moment she pulled away from him and stared at him as he gazed at her with large optics. "You have nothing to be sorry for." she told him softly.

"But but..."

She covered his mouth with a hand. "Don't," she ordered. "Just let it go."

1 chose to do just that deciding it was best that way. But his mind was still trying to process what had just happened, especially the kiss. Why did she do that? But he couldn't answer that because just then 7 took his hand. He looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"1," she said. "We have plenty of time to fix things between us," she told him. "I wish things could have been done differently in the past but we can't change it. The best we can do is move forward and that means..." she held up the talisman. "It's time to let it go."

He looked at the device then at 7. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her cautiously.

7 nodded. 'Yes," she said. "It's time. I should have done it awhile ago but I was too stubborn and hard headed to realize this. Now I have to do what's right. I can't hold back any longer.

1 nodded, agreeing with her words but saying nothing.

Now she looked at him again. 'Come on," she said. "Let's get this over with, for the future."

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "For the Future."

The End.

_A/N: thank you all for reading and enjoying it._


End file.
